Truth and Lies
by supernaturalchica1987
Summary: Meet Anna Anderson. Leons ex, best friend to Letty, Sister to Vince and mother hen to Jesse. Add them, and the 2f2f gang, toss in Dom and Mia, a kid, love and lies and blend til smooth. M for some language.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own'em, want to though. Don't own the movies, rather wish i did. Own nothing, don't sue, won't get much. Oh and i like Prologues :P

* * *

Prologue 

I was there popping trucks with them. There 7 of us all together then. Me, Dom, Letty, Vince, Jesse, Leon and Mia. Then the cop came. Vince was right. No one wanted to listen to V. There's only 5 of us now. It's just Vince, Leon, Jesse, Letty and Myself now. Guess who's missing. And we know why too. That stupid cop, Brian. Jerkoff.

* * *

short i know, i'm sorry, please r and r 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walked out of the Auto Shop, carrying the receipt for everything I'd ordered. Basic body part. Four doors, sides, bumpers, basically the whole car. I know, a lit of money, but we handle it. No, we're not rich, contrary to popular belief. We make payments. Friends with the guy who owns it. Though we're in Miami now, we're living good. Me, Vince, Jesse, Leon, Letty, and Maya. Letty's little girl. Okay, so maybe there's six of us. I opened the door to my 1991 Acura-NSX and slid in, shutting the door gently and starting it. I looked up and shielded my eyes from the sun, seeing a familiar head of hair. I shook my head thinking it couldn't be him. I let out a breath and pulled out, hearing my car make the same noise it had been for a week now. I silently drove down the road heading home.

* * *

I pulled into the driveway and smiled hearing laughing from the backyard and got out, going though the gate, seeing them playing cards while Maya sat in the grass and got up, "Hey guys." I said, picking Maya up as she walked to me, "Hey chica." I said, sitting next to Jesse. "Le, my cars making that sound again." 

"What sound girl? That sputtering kinda sound? Thought we handled that?" Leon said, looking up from his cards he had in his hands.

"So did I. Guess we were wrong." I said bouncing my knee with Maya on it slightly.

Vince nodded, "Okay, it'll see what me and Leon can do."

I looked at Jesse who looked down sadly, "Hey Jess, why don't you go look at it huh? I'm sure you can figure out what's wrong with it."

Jesse smiled, his eyes lighting up, handing his cards to me so i can play as he went to check it out, they were always leaving him out a lot lately.

"You know how to bring him out of a funk." Letty said looking at me from under her lashes, putting a card down.

"How's he been? I haven't been here all day."

"He had an attack this morning. He's fine though." Leon said lightly, sitting back in his chair.

Vince put a card down, "Yeah, we got it under control now."

"Look V, we had a fight this morning and I'm over it and you better get over it too or i'ma have to kick your..."

"Anna, little ears." Letty said, smiling a bit, pointing to Maya.

I smiled and set her down, "Go play baby girl." I said as she walked off back to her toys, the gate shut.

Vince glared at me slightly then smiled, "You're lucky i like you."

"You're lucky Maya's here."

"Oh, and what would you have done."

"Enough."

"I'm so scared of you shorty."

"Bite me V."

"Pleasure."

I laughed along with Letty and Leon, who loved hearing our banter. "You guys won't believe who i might have saw today. The Buster."

Vince looked up sharply, "The cop?"

"Who many other busters you know?" I asked joking with him.

Letty sighed and threw her cards down angrily, "Why would he be here? He should be livin happy in LA with all the other bustas."

"I don't know. I just said it might be him. I'm not sure." I looked over hearing the gate creak and Jesse walked through, "You figure it out Jess."

"Yeah." He said then walked into the house, coming back out with tools and going back through the gate.

"So cryptic." I looked at Leon who'd been quiet through the whole conversation. "What's up Le?"

"Nothing." Leon looked at his cards, as though examining them.

"You look at them any closer, they're gonna catch on fire superman." I said, looking at Letty and Vince who nodded, getting what the look meant and stood up. Vince picked up Maya and they walked through the gate to watch Jesse.

"It's nothing." He set his card down and looked at her.

"You can't lie to me Leon. You've tried that already remember? It's because i mentioned Brian isn't it?"

"Sort of. If it wasn't for him Dom and Mia would be here. And they're not."

"Why would he put Mia away? She had nothing to do with trucks, nothing. She just knew we were doing it. Look, yeah, he put Dom away, but why Mia?" I asked, shrugging slightly.

"Because she knew Ann. Accomplice." Leon said reasonably.

"Okay, okay. Look, we're past this now. We can be mad at him all we want but, it's not going to change anything Baby."

Leon smiled, "Resorting to old nicknames huh?"

"Hey, i got you to smile didn't i?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're good at that."

"Of course." I smiled and kissed his cheek as i stood up, "Let's go see what all the fuss is about." I said, hearing clapping.

Leon stood up and walked behind me as we walked through the gate, hearing my car 'purring' as Jesse would call it.

"Leave it to Jesse." I said, smiling, hugging him. "Did good Jess."

Jesse looked down then back up smiling, excited and happy.

"Okay, everyone get cleaned up and changed. We're going out to eat tonight. My treat."

Vince smiled, "I am hungry."

"You're always hungry."Letty and I said in unison, then laughed as he, Leon and Jesse walked inside. "Let's go chica."

Letty nodded, carrying Maya. "He's okay now?"

"He'll be fine. He won't admit but, he's still upset about not being there when Jesse was shot. He blames Blondie, of course, but what can we do you know?"

Letty nodded as they walked up the steps and into the house, "Yeah. Leave it to Leon to make it seem like it's his own fault."

I smiled, "Yeah, but that's our Le." I walked into my room and shutting the door quietly behind me.

* * *

Not the best chapter in the world, will update again soon, got somethings planned, just have to figure them out. Please r and r. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We sat around the table at the restaurant laughing at something Maya had done. If there was one person who could make you smile it was her.

Letty cleaned her up as Jesse cleaned up her mess.

"She's worse than Vince." I said sitting back in my chair.

Vince looked at me, "You know me so well. I'm the messiest person in the world." He said sarcastically.

"Well, least you agree with me." I said, giving a smile and taking a drink of my soda. I don't drink. I'm an alcoholic. Which isn't helpful when your friends drink. Thank goodness for Mia.

Leon shook his head laughing as Jesse smiled and put the mess on Maya's plate, removing it from in front of her considering she likes to reach for left food.

"Okay, we should go. Maya's getting sleepy." Letty stated as Maya yawned.

"So am I." Jesse said, as we all stood up and I paid the bill.

I walked with Letty, who was carrying Maya, the guys in front of us, "Still miss him huh?"

"Who?"

"Maya's dad."

"She looks just like him huh?"Letty said, looking to the sleeping little girl in her arms.

"All the way down to the eyes and smile. Has your face structure though." I said as we walked towards the cars.

"What do you think Dom would say about her?" Letty asked worriedly, though she was tough, Dom was the one person she, and everyone else, wanted approval from.

"He'd love her, I think. I know Mia would really lover her. It is her niece after all."

"Yours too." Letty said defiant.

"More so Mia's than Mine. Mia's her blood."

"So? You're her aunt like Jesse, Leon and Vince are her uncles."

I smiled,"Okay, okay. I know better than to argue with you."

"Got that right Chica." Letty smiled as they got to the cars, the door to Letty's already open. She groaned a bit, putting Maya in her car seat.

I laughed, "Well, considering Jesse and Leon and waiting by the car oh so impatiently, i think i best get over there."

Letty fixed the straps and stood up, looking at my car, "Yep, you know how they get when kept waiting. Especially Jesse."

I nodded and started walking to the car, unlocking the door after turning off the alarm when i go there, "Get in boys." I let Jesse in on my side as Leon got in on the passenger side.

"You need a paint job." Jesse said out of the blue.

"I know Jess." I said smiling, getting into the car and pulling out behind Letty.

"I saw a garage with the name Tej on it a few days ago. Can't miss it really." Leon said looking out the window at the scenery as we drove behind Letty, crazy diver she is.

"Okay, the three of us will check it out tomorrow. Vince is going to go with Letty to Maya's doctor appointment then grocery shopping. Knowing Vince when it come to food. We'll leave about ten am." I said, both hands on the wheel as we turned sharply at a corner.

I should probably explain. We're still the same as we used to be but, we've changed a lot too. Vince is still Vince, with some moderate changes. He's calmer, not easily aggravated. Has been since the last heist. His hospital stay was anything but pleasant. Thought he'd a been happy having pretty nurses waiting on him hand and foot. Jesse is still fairly hyper, with is ADD and all. Though he can't do a lot of the same things he used to since he got out because of the breathing problems he's got since Tran shot him. Poor kid's had it bad. Letty is still Letty. She can kick your butt if she has to but she'd calmed too. Has been ever since she had Maya. She still has her attitude and will use it. She hasn't dated anyone since Dom. She's waiting for him to come home. Leon, well, he's not much of a chaser anymore, though he can still flirts his way into getting a dance at our club that we own called RACER. After our names. Rodriguez, Anderson, Calloway, Esposito, and Rossi. Letty, me, Jesse, Vince and Leon, in that order. Anyways, then theres me. I haven't changed much. I haven't been out with anyone since Leon. No not holding out for him, just haven't found the one for me yet.

Jesse looked out the window, smiling a bit before coughing.

"You okay Jess?" Leon asked turning around his seat.

"I'm fine." He said as he looked at Leon then back out the window, closing his eyes.

"He can sleep anywhere." Leon turned back around in his seat, shaking his head.

"Yeah." I looked at the review mirror at Jesse then back at the road.

"You okay superwoman?" Leon asked smiling.

"I'm fine Leon." I replied with a small smile, shifting to catch up to Letty.

"Come on sweetheart. When have you not been able to talk to me?"

"When we were having sex." I said jokingly.

"Yeah we didn't' talk much then did we?"

"Nope, not much talking going on." I said laughing quietly.

Leon smirked as we pulled up to the house and got out, "Yo Jess, wake up man, we're home."

Jesse opened his eyes and sat up, getting back out on my side. I shut the door and locked all the doors and walked towards the house, turning on the car alarm.

Letty unlocked the door to the house and walked in, Vince carrying Maya behind her.

Jesse walked inside behind them, going up the stairs to his room to go to sleep.

Vince handed Maya to Letty who walked up the stairs as Vince went to go sit down on the couch.

I shut the door behind me and locked it as Leon went upstairs to go to bed and watch a little TV. I stopped at the stairs, seeing Vince on the couch and went to sit next to him, "How you doin' V?" I asked, looking at him as i sat down.

"I'm fine." He said simply, looking at the blank TV.

"Vince. Talk to me bro. " I said, turning to him, sitting on one of my legs.

"Maya called me Dada this morning. No one was around to hear it but me."

"Oh V." I said, not knowing what else to say.

Vince laughed a bit cynically, "I'm the closest thing she's got. Dom's not here. And it's no ones fault but the busters but it felt so weird to hear. I want to be able to hear that but not from Maya. From my own kid."

"I know V. Letty hasn't really shown her who her father was but i think she should. Why don't you talk to her tomorrow on you guys' outing huh? She'll agree V. You're one person she'll listen to." I said, looking at him, touching his shoulder a bit.

"I love Maya don't get me wrong but, she's my niece. Dom's daughter and i wouldn't change that. Ever."

"I know V, i know, you don't have to explain anything to me, you never did." I Said, giving a smile. "Dom'll find us one day. Maya will have her dad and her aunt. Letty'll have her man and sister. And we'll have our friends back. The rest of our dysfunctional little family back together again."

Vince smiled and nodded,"You're right."

"But you do have to tell Letty why she needs to start showing pictures of Dom. She'll want to know why now. Though she should have started it a long time ago."

"You're right again."

"Course i am. When have i been wrong?"

"When you and Leon broke up." Vince said, looking at me seriously.

"That was mutual Vince. Besides, with everything that went down. It was bound to happen." I said, looking down and sighing heavily.

Vince nodded, "But you were good together."

"Yeah, were. Still pretty good as friends though." I said, smiling.

Vince laughed, "Actually, yeah. You are. No sex involved."

I small shocked look on my face as i smiled and hit his shoulder, "V!"

He laughed and stood up, pulling me with him, "Come on girl. Let's get to bed."

"Well, V. I didn't think you wanted me that way." I said jokingly as we walked to the stairs.

"Course baby. I've always wanted you." He said joking as well.

I laughed as i went into my room, leaving the door cracked as Vince went to his. I changed into my pj's which consisted of a tank and shorts. I let out a breath and i turned out my light and going to sleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling someone was staring at me and i opened my eyes to see Maya standing there smiling a bit. "Why you little sneak." I said, picking her up and tickling her, laughing as she squealed. "You got out of bed again didn't you?" 

"Yes." She said, giggling.

I laughed and looked at my clock, seeing it read eight in the morning and sighed, "You hungry?"

Maya nodded as i got out of bed and picked her up.

"Well, let's go make some breakfast. Then you get to go with mommy and Uncle Vince." I said, emphasizing the word Uncle purposely.

"Kay." Maya said, holding onto me as we went down stairs.

"So, pancakes, eggs, bacon and biscuits for breakfast?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen and i sat her on the counter.

"Pweese."

I nodded and got everything out, "Kay. Why don't you sit there while i get things cooking huh? Or, even better, go play with your toys in the living room and stay far from the stove." I said, putting her down on the floor as she ran into the living room to play. I let out a breath and got out pans, a spoon, two forks and a cookie sheet. I went to the fridge and got the butter and put the biscuits on first, getting that out of the way then starting the eggs and bacon. By the time breakfast was done, it was almost nine 'o clock. I heard foot steps coming down and smiled, "Leave it to them to smell food. " I fixed Maya's plate, well what i could shes only one and sat her down in her chair and put the rest of the food on the table, "Morning all."

"Why are you up so early?" Leon asked, as he Vince and Jesse kissed my cheek then sat down, Letty already sitting next to Maya.

"Well, someone snuck into my room and was staring at me while i slept." I said, looking at Maya as i sat down.

"She get out of her bed again?" Letty asked surprised.

"She's crawling over the bars." I said, shaking my head as we all fixed our plates and ate. "She's so defiant. Wonder where she gets it. Letty." I said, looking at Letty who gave an innocent look as the rest of us smiled.

When we finished eating i cleaned up the kitchen and began doing the dishes, except for the coffee cups, which were still being used by people in the living room. I walked in hearing Vince playing his guitar already dressed, waiting for Letty and Maya. Jesse and Leon on the couch, already dressed as well, waiting for me. I smiled, "Okay boys, let me get dressed and we'll leave." I said, seeing the excited look in Jesse's eyes. I went up to my room and got out my clothes, a dark green pair of slightly baggy jeans and a t-shirt that read 'Look at me nOw, have dreamS about mE lateR" Which the letter spelt loser. Which is hwy i loved it, plus it was camo so, i was happy. I pulled on some black sneakers and brushed my hair, leaving it down then walked back down stairs, seeing that Vince, Letty and Maya have already left. "Ready guys?"

Jesse jumped up and nodded, "Yep." He said excitedly.

Leon smiled and stood, "You know it."

I smiled,"Well, let's go then." I said, grabbing my keys and walking out behind Leon and Jesse, shutting and locking the door. Tossing my keys to Jess, "You drive." I said, linking an arm through Leon's as we walked to the car, Jesse already over there, unlocking the doors after turning off the alarm and getting inside.

Leon smiled, "You really know how to make him happy."

"Well he's my baby hen." I said, as we walked to the car.

"And you are mother hen." He said, opening the door and getting in back, letting me sit up front with Jesse.

I got in and shut the door, "Let's go Jess." I said, put my seat belt on as we sped off.

It took two hours to found that garage, because Leon forgot which way to turn. Dummy. I groaned as we finally got there. I stretched my body out. "Thanks Leon. For the wonderful ride." I said, looking at him.

Leon looked at him and shut the door, "Ha ha. So funny. Really, should get money for it."

Jesse gave me the keys but i pushed his and slightly, "Keep'em Jess, you're driving home too."

Jesse smiled and put the keys in his pocket and a dark guy comes out, his hair in braids.

"Yo, can i help y'all?" He asked, a megaphone in his hands as he started over.

"Yeah, we're looking for a guy named Tej." I said, walking up to him.

"MM, well, you're looking at him." He said, looking me up and down.

"You checking me out megaphone man?"

"Hell yeah i am."

I laughed,"You're blunt, i like that."

Tej smiled, "Good. I'm all about being blunt girl. So what you need?"

"She needs a new paint job." Leon said, walking up behind me with Jesse.

"And some new designs." Jesse said, looking at him.

"Designs? Jesse. My baby's design are..."

"Old." Leon said smiling, as i pushed him a bit.

"Fine, a new paint job and designs, heard you were the man for the job." I relented.

Tej smiled, "Yeah, I'm the best for the job."

I smiled as a girl walked out in shorts and a bikini top, with another guys in coveralls.

"Who're you talking to Tej?" The girl asked, standing next to him.

"Um, some new customers." He said, turning to her. "Um, this is Suki and Jimmy."

"Hi, I'm Anna, this is Leon and Jesse." I said, smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Suki and Jimmy said together, Jimmy looking past us to the car.

"Nice car."

"My baby." I said, smiling.

Jimmy nodded, "Nice."

"So what are you here for?" Suki asked, crossing her arms.

"New paint job and decals." Leon said, now standing next to me, Jesse on the other side of me, quiet.

I turned to him and nudged him, "You okay?"

He shook his head no, looking up at me.

"Hey, Le. Take Jess to the car for a few minutes. Theres something in there he needs." I said, giving him a look.

Leon nodded, catching the look and took him to the car.

"yo, he aight?" Tej asked, watching them.

"He's fine. A little asthmatic, nothing to worry about." I said turning back and facing them.

"Anna?" I heard behind Tej and moved to see who it was.

"Brian." I said, moving around Tej slowly, my face void of emotion

"You know her cuz?" The guy behind him asked.

"Yeah, i know her." Brian said, wlaking up to me.

"You don't want to do that _Brian._ " I said, glaring slightly.

He stopped and held his hands up.

"You know, for a cop you're pretty slick. making us think one thing. Making Mia think one thing." I glared at him still, hearing footsteps walking up, knowing it was Jesse and Leon.

"He ain't no cop no more." The guy behind him said.

"Who're you?"

"Roman Pearce."

"Good for you. That true Brian. Not a cop?"

"Not a cop Ann." Brian said looking at me, then at Jesse and Leon.

I nodded slowly then swung connecting with his jaw, lunging at him again before being held back by Tej and Jimmy, "You son of a ... How could you! How could you just put them away like that?! huh? We trusted you! Dom and Mia trusted you and you just turned them in like they were nothing. I saw you with Mia, i'm not stupid! You cared but obviously your job was more important than anything else! Than Mia! "

"What are you talking about? I let Dom go! I let them go!" Brian yelled back.

"What? Get off me." I shoved Tej and Jimmy off, turning back to Brian, breathing erratically.

"That's why I'm not a cop anymore. I let'em go." He said again, his hand on his jaw where i'd hit him.

I stood staring at him then at Leon and Jesse, who stood there the whole time, catching their gazes. All thinking the same thing. Dom and Mia left us.

* * *

Okay, longest chapter, ever lmao .. well,here it is another chappie hope you enjoy it, r and r please :P 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jesse, Leon and I sat in Tej's office still in shock. Tej, Suki, Jimmy, Roman, and Brian sat or stood around the office. "You let them go?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Yes I did. How many times are you going to ask that?" Brian said, holding an icepack to his jaw.

"'Til i get the answer i want. Which is yes you put them away and they're sitting in a cell somewhere in Cali. So i can keep hating you."

"Come on cuz. She can't hit that hard can she?" Roman asked looking down at him from where he was standing.

Brian, who was sitting in a chair his foot propped on Tej's desk, removed the icepack to reveal a forming bruise, "What do you think?"

I smiled in satisfactory and sat back in my chair.

Leon smirked as Jesse looked down to hide a smile.

"Why'd you have to hit him?" Jimmy asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Because he screwed us over." Leon said, finally speaking up.

"I didn't screw you over. I lied to you."

I snorted, "That's a huge difference."

Brian sighed, "You haven't said anything Jesse. How you doing?"

"Fine." Jesse said, not looking up at him. Though Jesse was quiet, he was also a firecracker, silent at first but loud in the end if you got him fired up.

"Back to the problem at hand. You hit my boy Bullit because he lied? That's not a reason." Tej said, sitting forward in his chair.

"No. I hit him, which it's no wonder V did it, it felt good. But no, i hit him because I thought he'd put Dom and Mia away. Which I'm kinda glad he didn't because Mia wouldn't survive to long in jail, or prison." I said, putting my head in my hands, looking up feeling a hand squeeze me shoulder and smiled seeing it was Leon and stood up, "We should go. We have some things to talk to Letty and Vince about."

Leon and Jesse went out of the office and to the car, Jesse giving Leon to the keys.

I turned to leave but was stopped by Brian's calling my name. I turned back around and faced him, "yeah?"

"How are they?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

I looked at him, knowing i shouldn't tell him but figured i should, considering how he helped Vince, "V was in the hospital for a while. SO was Jesse. Both have Scars from that day. Both had to go to physical therapy because of it. Jesse has breathing problems now. Vince still needs to work his arm once and a while. Letty misses Dom and Mia, we all do, or did, i don't know. Letty's a mom, i know big shock to us to when we found out she was pregnant. Her names Maya." I said, showing him a picture before putting it back in my wallet. "And Leon blames himself mostly for not being there for Jesse when he was shot. And me, well, i just take care of them. It's what i do." I said nodding then turning and walking out of the office towards the car and getting in and shutting the door behind me, "Let's go home." I said suddenly tired.

Leon nodded and started the car, pulling out quickly though avoiding traffic.

* * *

"Interesting friends you got Brian." Roman said, sitting in the chair i was once in.

"Yeah. But they're good people. Unlike what a lot of people think by looking at them. They are." Brian said standing. "God, that girl can punch." he said, moving his jaw as Suki, Jimmy, Tej and Rome laughed at him.

* * *

We pulled up to the house to see Letty and Vince back already. We got out and walked into the house slowly to see Vince and Letty watching TV, but no Maya. Must be taking a nap, I thought.

"Hey guys." I plopped on the couch next to Letty and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Took you guys this long to find the place. It's one." She said smiling a bit, shoving my head off her shoulder.

I scowled playfully then smiled.

"It took us two hours to find the place because i forgot which way to turn. And another to have a repeated conversation." Leon said.

"He let them go." Jesse said quietly from his place on the floor by the wall.

"Who let who go?" Vince asked, confused as he turned off the TV.

"Brian. He let Dom and Mia go." I said, sitting back.

"Brian's here in Miami?" Letty asked, standing up angrily.

"Yes. Just sit down Letty and listen. Apparently after you, me and Leon left Brian went to the house. He and Dom got into it a little. Jesse shows up, Tran shoots him. Which we knew that small tidbit. What we don't know is that Brian got Johnny. He shot him. Then he and Dom raced the train. Th charger got clipped by a truck and flipped. Brian helped him out of the car and gave him the keys to the supra. And Dom drove off." I let out a breath as i sat forward.

Vince's jaw tensed, "Maybe he's lying. Trying to cover gain. He's good at lying."

"Naw dawg. You didn't see him. He was telling the truth. Of course that was after Anna punched him." Leon said, from the recliner he was in.

"Felt good too." I mumbled as the other smiled a bit.

"I can't believe it though. Why would they just leave us and not contact us to let us know." Letty said, sitting back down next to me.

"We don't know. We just have to talk this out. Mean, we don't know where they are, if they're okay. But we do know that Dom knows who to find us."

"Screw that. They just left us, Me and Jesse, in the hospital. Jesse was in a coma for three weeks. Not one word. When he woke up, still nothing. Through the months of physical therapy we had to go through, nothing. Mia didn't even come to the hospital with Jesse. The paramedics would have said something." Vince said angrily, not letting them off that easily.

"V. Come on." Jesse said, looking up at him.

"No Jesse. He's right. Dom told me he loved me when he went to where Vince, Mia and Brian were. Then he sends me with Leon and Anna? Doesn't even once come back when we're cleared. I've left message after message on his cell and have gotten nothing from neither one of them. Dom has a daughter and he doesn't even know what she looks like. Maya doesn't know her dad because he's too proud to come back." Letty yelled angrily.

"Okay, yes, you're both right. But we can't force them to come back. Especially because we don't know where they are. We're doing fine without them. The club is good, Maya's happy. So are we. We don't ned them to survive. They wanna show up, that's fine. Is not, that's fine too. I don't care either way. I do know that Maya doesn't need this tention. And that we have to look after her. Now i think, and V don't yell at me for this. But i think that we should have Brian over." I said, looking at Vince, "Only to talk. Because Miami may be huge but we run the same crowds as he does and i don't want hostilities." I added quickly seeng Vince about to argue.

"She's right. We need to straighten whatever beef we got with him or everytime we see him V you're gonna want to hit him." Leon said looking at him, "And you know she's right."

Vince scoffed and went upstairs to his room, slamming his door.

Letty sighed and stood up, "I need a nap." She mumbled and headed up stairs to go to sleep after checking on Maya.

Jesse stood up, "I'm gonna take a nap too."

I nodded as he went up the stairs. I sat back and leaned my head back.

Leon walked over and sat next to me.

I groaned slightly and leaned against him as he laughed quietly putting an around my shoulder, "Thank you for helping me Leon."

"No problem girl."

"Everythings messed up huh? Shoulda stayed far away."

Leon laughed. "Yeah. Maybe we should have went to New York. Or Maybe Alabama."

I laughed, turning my head into his shoulder.

"Oh yeah. Vince would fit in great on a Alabama farm. Camo shirt under a mesh top and baggy jeans. And a pitch fork." We laughed a few minutes then slowed to a stop.

"We were good together right Leon? When we were dating."

Leon nodded, "Course. We had a good relationship."

"No matter how many blondes sat on your lap."

"I always came back to you." Leon said, looking down at me.

"We had an open flirting relationship. Could flirt with who we wanted." I smiled and laid my head back down on his shoulder, pulling my feet onto the couch.

He rubbed my arm gently, "But we always went to the room together even if just to sleep. But that was then."

"Mm hmm. And this is now." I turned my head to look at him again.

He looke back down at me into me eyes.

I always loved his eyes. They were one of his best features. And one of my favorite colors, green.

He licked his lips and leaned in slowly then jerked back as the phone rang.

I cleared my throat and stood up quickly and walked to the kitchen.

Leon let out a breath and leaned his head back closing his eyes, "Too much happening today. That's all it was."

I shook my head, "Too much happened today. Nothing more." I looked at the caller ID and saw the clubs number and picked it up, knowing they probably had a problem.

Needing something familiar. That's it. I thought to myself as i talked on the phone.

I hung up and went into the living room and held back a laugh, seeing Leon asleep. I moved him gently so that he was laying down and covered him with a light blanket and grabbed my car keys where he'd tossed them and left a note saying i would be at the club if they woke up before i got back. I quietly left the house and headed to the club.

* * *

Sorry, i know it' not a long as the other but i hope it will do. I hope you like it. I'm either gonna have Anna get with Brian or back with Leon, you guys choose. R and r please, pushes me to post more :P 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I pulled up to the club and got out, walking inside and down the stairway towards the bar on the far side, "What's up Chris? What'd you call for?" I asked, leaning on the bar.

"Um, that shipment of napkins came in." He said, handing me a box from behind the bar as i sat on a stool.

I opened it and pulled out a napkin, "Razer? Razer?! What the heck?"

"You wanted the new printing place."

"No, no. Letty wanted the new printing place. I wanted to stay with the old one. Good thing i ordered from both. The ones i ordered should be here soon. Tomorrow at the latest. Do we have enough napkins for tonight?"

"Um, yep. Just looked, we still have a box left." Chris said, cleaning the counter.

"Is that all you called me for? I have to stop somewhere else before i head back home."

"Nope. He called again." He said seriously.

"What? God, he's called like everyday this week. You haven't told the others have you?"

"What? That your crazy, abusive ex-boyfriend before Leon of course, has been calling the club and asking to talk to you everyday this week? No, but i will if you don't." He said, picking up his rag and slinging it over his shoulder and walking to the back.

I sighed and got off the stool I'd been sitting on and walking up stairs and went to my car, getting in and starting it, pulling off and going back to Tej's garage, which wasn't too far from the club. I pulled up and got out walked up, "Hi." I said, seeing Brian and Rome working on a car.

Brian looked up, "You're back so soon."

"Yeah, i need to talk to you."

"You're not gonna hit me again are you?"

"No, I'm not going to hit you again. I talked to the team and though Vince doesn't agree with it, but Leon does. Jesse and Letty do i think. But i want you to come to dinner tonight to talk." I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Sure. Maybe you want him over there so you can kill him and hide him in the attic." Rome said, standing beside him.

"Right Roman. We're going to poison his food, then put him in the attic to rot. Then we're gonna come for you so you better watch your back boy." I said darkly then laughed with Brian as he jumped when Tej walked up and clapped him on the shoulder, "And i don't have a camera. So what do you say Brian. Tonight for dinner?"

Brian looked at me, "Only if Rome and them can come."

"Brian, this doesn't involve them." I sighed as he gave me a look and relented, "Fine, just one can come with. That's it though. You choose who it's gonna be. I'll be here around five thirty. Be ready or go as you are, whether it's shirtless, pant less, i don't care and you know that." I said, then walked back out and to my car, getting and pulling out quickly, heading for home.

* * *

I parked at the curb with a squeal and got out, going into the house, seeing Jesse and Leon playing a game, "I wasn't gone that long was i?" 

"Hey Anna." They said dully.

I shook my head smiling, "Brian and a friend are coming to dinner tonight."

"Tonight?" They said together again, now forgetting the game.

"Yes tonight. I'll go tell the others." I went up the stairs to find Letty and Vince in Maya's room, Maya playing on the floor. "Brian and on of his back up boys are coming to dinner tonight. Be nice."

"Tonight?" They both asked.

"What is this echo night?"

"He's coming tonight?"

"Yes Letty, I'm picking him up at five thirty." I turned to see Jesse and Leon behind me.

"You didn't consult us Anna." Vince said angrily.

"Hey, i just figured the sooner we get this down and over with the sooner we can get back to our lives." I said, crossing my arms.

"You should have said something."

"I did!"

"Nothing about tonight though." Letty said, standing my Maya's bed.

"I know that already. I know i should have talked to you about it first okay, but i figured while i was out, i may as well."

"That's just it. You figured." Leon said, walking into the room.

"Always thinking about yourself Anna." Vince said, looking at me. "Never about anyone else. 'I figured this, i thought that'. Maybe we should start doing the same. No wonder you and Leon didn't last, it was always me me me. Why don't you go and jump into bed with another racer and see how far you get with him. That's what you do right? Date racers to see if you can get some money, maybe join their team. Use them til you can't anymore. Then break up but stick around just because."

Letty, Jesse and Leon looked at him shocked.

I just nodded slowly,"So, I'm a slut. I don't care or thing about anyone but myself and i can't keep a guy. How about this Vince. One, i haven't been with anyone since Leon. Kay? No one. You know this, you've been here. So how am i slut? Two, if i only cared about myself, why would i have stayed here huh? To take care of all of you. If i had been thinking of myself, i would have left long ago. Why would i have had my aunt clear the records so you guys could be safe, screw my safety. And three, i told you last night why Leon and I broke up. Since you think so lowly of me Vince, I'll stay out of your hair. We don't have to talk again." I said, tears coming to my eyes as i turned and walked downstairs, hating thinking that Vince really thought that.

Letty turned and glared at him, "I know you're mad but that was uncalled for."

"That's not why we broke up dawg and you know it." Leon said, glaring at him angrily.

Jesse had followed me downstairs to try and talk to me.

"Who drove you to physical therapy when you had to go? Who stayed up with Jesse when he was nightmares? Who stayed up with my when i was pregnant and having morning sickness, or when i couldn't sleep? Who is the only person who can calm Leon down when he's in a mood? Anna. She's been here from the beginning. From the heists to now and you just treat her like she's a common racer chaser?" Letty shook her head, "Not my girl you don't." She said, picking up Maya and walking out of the room.

Vince sighed, "I honestly didn't mean all of that Le. I was just angry she didn't talk to us."

"You need to talk to her V. I mean." Leon said and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

* * *

I sat on the porch by myself, Jesse having gone inside a few minutes earlier. I turned to see Vince, "What Vince? Think of something else?" 

"No, i came to apologize. I'm just angry about the punk being here in Miami, him being a cop."

"He's not a cop anymore Vince. Like i said, i know should have talked to you about it and I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say." I said, looking at him. "That hurt Vince. Do you actually think that?"

"No, God no. I didn't have to say what i did, I'm sorry. You are one of the most caring people I've ever known. You drove me to physical therapy, stayed up with Letty when she was pregnant, with Jesse when he had those nightmares, which he still gets occasionally. You're the one who knew what to do when he had that first attack. And you are the only person out of everyone here that can calm Leon down when he's angry. I screwed up saying what i did and i am sorry." Vince said, looking down at his hands.

I smiled,"Forgiven." I said, leaning against him. "Big teddy bear. And here everyone thought you were the big bad wolf."

Vince laughed and hugged me,"Don't tell anyone. It'll ruin my rep." He said smiling a bit. "You're forgiven too."

I smiled, knowing everything was okay again.

The others heard laughing outside and smiled, also knowing everything was good again.

"Hey wait a minute. You think i get into moods?" Leon asked, looking at Letty.

Letty and Jesse laughed and started dinner.

"What? It's an honest question."

"Leon, just shh sweetie." Letty said laughing, patting his shoulder as Vince and I came back through the door and started helping with dinner.

* * *

Welp, i hope everyone likes this one too and that it's up to par. My birthday is on the 21st of this month so YAY! I'm turning 20...one more year and I'll be 21 WOOOO! oh and r and r please 


	6. Chapter 5

Here's another installment of truth and lies

* * *

Chapter 5

"V promise me that you'll behave." I said as I flipped the meat on the stove.

Vince looked at me, "You can't really expect me to promise that."

"I do Vince. Please, just for tonight. As a favor to me?" I said chopping tomatoes for the salad.

He groaned,"Fine. For tonight only."

I smiled, "Thank you." I looked at the clock to check the time and quickly stopped what i was doing, seeing that it was five twenty. "I gotta go." I rinsed my hands and quickly dried them and rushed out of the kitchen. "I'll be back!" I called out as i rushed out the door, hearing Letty say she'll finish dinner. I got into my car and pulled away quickly.

Letty shook her head and went into the kitchen, Leon coming up behind her to help as Vince went into the living room.

"Leon, what's going on between you and Anna?" Letty asked, finally having a minute alone with him.

"Nothing." He said as he chopped the tomatoes.

"That's a lie and i know it Le. Talk to me man."

"We almost kissed earlier. Before she got the call to go to the club."

Letty took the piece of meat off the pan and placing it on a plate, almost dropping when she'd heard that, and cleaning the pan before putting butter on it and placing it back on the stove. "So what? It was a needing something familiar thing cause of what we found out or more?"

"I don't know Let, i really don't." He said lightly.

"Do you still love her?"

"What do you think?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Okay stupid question. I know you do. So say something to her then. You were good to her. You didn't cheat, though with all the racer chasers you could have. You didn't lie, you flirted but so did she." Letty said, putting the meat on when the butter melted and adding the seasoning.

"We had an open flirting relationship."

"I know. And you were both okay with that. You were good together. You always went back to her."

"Yeah, we were." Leon said, before turning back to what he was doing.

* * *

I weaved through traffic, pulling into the garage at exactly five thirty, breaking speed limits to do it. Only a few though. I got out to see Brian cleaned up and playing cards with Tej.

Brian looked up then at his watch, "You're here on time." He said, putting his cards down.

"Yeah, trying to break the lateness curse i seem to have. I broke a few speeding law to get here but I'm here. Ready blondie?" I asked walking up.

"Actually yeah but Rome's not."

"You're bringing him? Okay but if he don't hurry, he's gonna get left."

"You better have a lot of food girl." Suki said from beside Tej.

"He eat a lot?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Well living with the boys teaches you to cook a lot of food. They eat mine and Letty's type of plates together. 'Cept for Jesse. He eats normal."

Brian smiled and nodded,"And prays to the car gods."

"Still does that actually." I said laughing.

Brian nodded again and turned as Rome came into the garage.

"Almost got left pretty boy."

"You're just jealous."

"Of what? That you take longer to get ready than i do? Please." I said and turned walking to my car. "Coming?" I asked, getting in.

Brian stood slowly and walked beside Rome to the car, "This is gonna be a long night." He said as they got in. Rome sitting in back and Brian up front with me.

"Nice car seat." Rome said sarcastically.

"Should see the kid that goes with it." I said looking at him in the rear view mirror as i pulled out. "We all have one. So it doesn't matter what car she rides in, though we still have to take two to fit us all."

"How old in Maya?" Brian asked.

"Um, one. But she' quiet and calm. Unless she gets angry then we're all in for it."

"Like Dom." Brian supplied and i nodded in agreement.

"Though we'll talk more about Dom later." I said as I drove.

"So how are you and Leon?"

"Me and Leon are fine, we're good friends." I saw the confused look on his face and added, "We broke up."

"Why?"

"Um, everything that was going on, it was bound to happen." I stated looking at the road in front of me.

"What do you mean?" Rome piped up from the back.

"Vince and Jesse and Letty mostly, though it's how it sounds, i don't blame them. I drove V to his physical therapy and doctors appointments. Then Jess started having nightmares and one of us had to stay with him. I stayed up with Letty when she had morning sickness. And through out her pregnancy. She couldn't sleep a lot of the time. So, in all we didn't spend a lot of time together and what time we did have was interrupted. We barely saw each other though we lived in the same house, slept in the same room. So we came to a conclusion, had a talk and ended it mutually. I mean a long separation doesn't do wonders for the relationship you know?" I explained, glancing at Brian then back at the road.

"You still love him don't you?" Brian asked smirking.

I sighed as I pulled up to the house, "Yes, but if either of you say a word, either of you, unless I want it to come out, you'll never, ever have children." I threatened and got out of the car, quickly walking across the lawn and up the steps.

Brian kept the smirk as he got out of the car, Rome getting out behind him and shutting the door.

"She serious?" Rome asked.

"As a heart attack dude." Brian said as they walked up the steps and letting out a breath as i opened the door.

Vince sat on the couch with Jesse and Maya, Maya sitting in Jesse lap. Vince looked up hearing the door, "About time, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry V, that's hasn't changed."

Vince got up seeing Brian and walked over.

"V don't start nothing. You promised." I said as he walked past me. "Letty, Leon!" I called, knowing I'd need help if he started something.

Letty and Leon came into the living room quickly, seeing Vince in front of Brian glaring at him.

"I'm not gonna hit you tonight because i made a promise, but don't think that the next time i see you i won't, cause i will." Vince growled out in a low voice, poking Brian in the shoulder then turning and walking into the kitchen/dining room.

Brian let out the breath he'd been holding.

Leon shook his head and put his arm around my shoulder, leading me into the kitchen, my shoulder tingling slightly, either it was because i still loved him or i was going nuts and feeling things not there, I'm not sure. "I'm glad you made him promise." He said, drawing me from my thoughts.

"So am I." I muttered as we walked.

Letty let out a long breath, "You're lucky Anna's nice. But uh, then again. I think she hit you fairly hard." She said laughing at the bruise.

"She hits hard for girl!" Brian exclaimed.

"What? And i hit like a three year old?" Letty asked, raising a brow.

"I didn't mean anything like that."

"Uh huh." She said, then turned and walked into the Kitchen with Jesse and Maya.

* * *

We sat around the table eating in silence, even Rome was silent. _(A/N: which we all know is hard lol)_

"No." Maya said suddenly, causing a few laughs.

Jesse smiled,"She doesn't like the silence."

"Just like her Uncle Jesse." Letty said laughing.

"Way to ease the tension Maya." Leon said laughing from beside me in his usual seat.

"She doesn't like the quiet like Jesse, she's messy like Vince, defiant like Letty, sweet like Mia and calm like Dom, hey that rhymed. She get anything from me?" I asked, then looked down as everyone got quiet, realizing i mentioned them.

"Yeah stubbornness." Vince said, breaking the silence, giving a small smile.

I smiled, shaking my head as we finished eating and i began to clean up.

"Uh uh Anna. You cooked, I'll clean." Letty said stopping me.

I sighed,"I know better than to argue with you Let. But hurry, we have things to talk about." I said as we all walked into the living room to wait for Letty, which wouldn't take long since we now washed the dishes in the morning instead of at night.

* * *

I'm SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner, i had to work and iwas too tired to post, forgive me? Though I'm thinking of writing another fast and the furious story, any encouragements? Hope you enjoys this chappie, r and r please. 


	7. Chapter 6

Well, another truth and lies chappie, hope you all enjoy and i'm really sorry but i had writers block until now.

* * *

Chapter 6 

"So much for family." Vince said, sitting one the couch with Letty and Jesse. Maya was sitting on the floor playing.

"V. We're still family." I stated softly.

"That's not what he meant." Letty said. "He meant if for Dom and Mia. The two that always said we were a family, kinda enforced it actually. They were always the ones that is one of us would say something about it, they'd say we were a family, all of us, and that nothing would change that. Couple of liars." Letty said watching Maya.

Brian sighed, "Look, I'm sorry..."

"You didn't do anything Brian. Well, nothing too bad anyway." I said, sitting back in my seat with Leon sitting at my feet chewing on a toothpick.

"No. He just lied about being a cop, even though i knew the whole time, and broke Mia's heart. Nothing too big." Vince growled out.

"Vince enough."

Rome shook his head, "All right. So you guys are supposed to be talking about what happened? What went down?" He said, Brian never having told him the whole story.

"Well, Mr. Eats more than Vince. Is it really any of your business?"

"It is cause it's my boy you got a problem with. And when you got a problem with him, you got one with me."

"Well, that story really ain't none of your business." Letty said, as she glared at him.

"Girl, don't get no attitude with me."

"Boy don't start nothing you can't finish." Letty said standing when he did and walking towards him.

"Hey! Enough! Roman if you're gonna be startin' stuff you can leave and Let, you need to chill. Now. We have more important things to worry about than you two having beef with each other." Leon said standing between them.

I grabbed Letty and sat her down as Brian sat Rome in his seat.

"Chill." Brian said pointing at him.

"Don't be pointin' at me bra."

"Don't be startin' stuff and I won't be pointin' at you cuz."

Rome glared at Brian then looked away.

Brian shook his head and sat back down.

"This needs to stop now. Letty he's gonna find out sooner or later whether Brian tells him, we tell him now or he listens in on a later conversation. So we may as well tell him now." I said, sitting back down.

Brian let out a breath, "Guess i can go first. When i first got the job i figured it's be easy. Get in, bust'em, get out, get my detective badge. Be done with it. I read Dom's file, saw pictures of everyone. I was told where to go. They got me the job at Harry's. I went to the store everyday for three weeks, ordering the same thing. Tuna. Which to everyone else thought was bad."

"It was!" Jesse exclaimed, earning a few chuckles from everyone.

Brian laughed, "But eventually, i started falling for Mia." He said then looked at Vince, seeing that he wasn't too happy about that.

"Then there was the confrontation with V and Brian. Which Jesse, Anna and I found funny. Mostly because seeing someone like blondie go against Vince. Even though he held his own." Leon added.

Jesse nodded in agreement.

"Dom, of course after being pushed by Mia and Letty, went out and pulled them apart. Later, Brian raced Dom, lost. Like he ever had a chance at winning. Cops came, we ran." I said.

"My turn again." Brian said. " I took off, caught up with Dom. Saw him running, picked him up and out ran the cops. Of course on the wrong side of town. Tran blew up my car by shooting it, so we started walking. 'Til Anna picked us up." (my story, no cab involved)

"Ooh, my turn." I said smiling. "I drove back to 'The Fort'. V and Dom got into, mostly because Brian was there. Dom claimed Brian owed him a ten second car. Which Brian got, we fixed it up, got it going for Race Wars."

"Okay, but why would Brian be trying to bust you? I know he let the guy go, but what were you doing?"

"We were hi-jacking semi's." Vince said, finally speaking up.

Rome looked around as the rest of us but Brian looked down, "You're serious."

Letty nodded, "That's how Vince got the scar on his arm and I almost lost Maya. After the first day of Race Wars, we weren't supposed to do anymore but Dom insisted that we had to. So that night around midnight or one am we left. Party going strong, Mia tried to stop us but Dom wouldn't listen to her. Or me or Leon or Anna. That it didn't feel right, not without Jesse."

"Where was he?" Rome asked.

"He raced Tran for slips and lost. Then he took off, no on knowing where. We should have looked for him." Leon said looking down.

I reached down and touched his shoulder, knowing he still felt bad.

"Tran shot him in a drive by after he got to the house." Brian said. "Me and Dom went after them and took'em down. I killed Johnny. And the rest you all know."

"Yeah, considering you told us the last part." Jesse said.

"Dang, what were y'all hijacking?"

"DVD players and stuff like that." Vince said.

Rome nodded then looked at his scar, still wondering how he got it.

"I was going into the truck. Driver shot at me and started swerving. Wire got wrapped around my arm, punk saved me."

Letty looked at Rome, "Me and Anna were riding in the same car. I went under it to save Vince. Made it under but got hit anyway and we flipped. Both got hurt pretty bad. Almost lost little bit here." She turned to me then looked down, "Sorry guys." She said, seeing the looks on mine and Leons face.

"S'ok Letty." I said.

"What? What happened?" Brian asked, confused.

"Letty almost lost her baby, i did lose mine." I said simply, looking down.

"You were pregnant?" Brian asked, the shock evident in his voice.

"Three weeks."

* * *

Well, i know it's not very long but i hope you like it anyway. R and R please to let me know what you thought. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I drove Brian and Rome back to the garage, the car silent. Brian and Rome mostly because of what they'd each found out. Brian over my pregnancy and Rome over everything he'd heard. And me, I just didn't want to talk. I pulled up to the garage and parked, though neither guy made a move.

"I still can't get over the fact that you were pregnant. Did you know?"

"Not until after the last heist. When me, Letty and Leon were leaving, my stomach started to cramp bad. So, Leon turned around and went straight to the hospital, got both me and Letty checked out. Found out, Letty was pregnant and that I'd had a miscarriage. We never even knew, you know." I said, turning in my seat the best i could in a seat belt. "Letty had her seat belt on and i didn't. I'd shot the dart at the guy, missed, then he shot at the back of Letty's car, i slid back in and forgot to buckle back up. I blamed Dom, still do sometimes. I mean, if he would have listened to us and let us look for Jesse, no one would have been hurt that day. But i realized, well we all did, that we couldn't have let him go by himself, which knowing Dom, if he wanted it bad enough he'd have found a way."

Brian let out a breath, nodding. "We should get inside." He said, then got out of the car, Rome stepping out behind him.

"Brian." I called out, then gave a small smile as he stuck his head back into the car, "Just want you to know that as far as Leon, Jesse and I are concerned you're forgiven. We talked before i left the house."

Brian smiled and nodded again. "See ya." he said then shut the door and walked into the garage.

I pulled out and drove off, heading home but stopping off at the club first and got out once I'd parked. I walked to the front of the line, "Hey, who do you think you are cutting in line like that?" asked a guy, who was obviously new.

"The owner." I said, walking past Jake the bouncer and inside. I walked down the stairs and looked around, the place was busy, but i guess since it was Saturday it would be. And we are in Miami after all. I pushed my way through the crowd and to the bar, saying hi to the few people i knew. "Chris, how's it going man?" I asked, leaning over the bar slightly to talk to him, since the music was loud.

"Good Anna. Where's everyone else?" He called back.

"We're staying home tonight. Just thought I'd come by and see how everything was going and to tell you that Vince will be here at closing to help kick people out. Jake and V are bad together." I said laughing a bit.

Chris laughed and nodded, "Yeah they are but they're a good team. Guess who didn't show up for work again?"

"Let me guess. Katlin?"

" Yep, she hasn't shown up all week."

I groaned, "I'll deal with it tomorrow." I said, patting his shoulder and quickly fighting my way back through the crowd and outside, "See ya Jake. V'll be here later."

"Lata."

I waved and got into my car and drove off.

* * *

By the time I got back home, Leon was the only one still down stairs. "Where's everyone else?" 

"Um, Letty's spending time with Maya, Vince is getting some sleep before going to the club later and Jesse is on his computer, working on something for your car." I nodded and sat down on the couch,

"Hey Leon?"

"Hmm?" He said, taking the toothpick out of his mouth.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, or will be." He said from his spot on the floor.

I scooted off the couch and onto the floor next to him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I remember the night before Race Wars we were lying in bed talking about how we shouldn't do it. I remember you saying you had a bad feeling, i should've listened."

"Yeah, i remember saying that this last heist we shouldn't do because of that feeling. I told Dom but he just waved it off like it was nothing." I said softly.

"Yeah and we lost the baby because of it." Leon said quietly, looking at his hands.

"Hey, no one's at fault here but Dom. He said we needed to do it, it'd set us for life but look what happened. V has a scar, Jesse has a few, me and Let were in an accident, though that one was the truck driver fault. Everyone got hurt that day."

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. The rest of us were hurt physically but you were hurt emotionally, so was i. You lost something that day you didn't even know you had. Most people don't know that kinda pain and i pray to God they never do." Leon turned his head and kissed the top of mine lightly, resting there for a minute before moving.

I looked up at him and into his eyes, did i mention i love his eyes?

He looked at me and i wasn't sure if he was going to kiss me or look away, though i got my answer soon enough. He leaned, closing the two inch space between and kissed me gently.

My hand went to his cheek as i kissed him back, shifting as he slowly pulled me into his lap, never once breaking out kiss which was still slow but full of passion, just like before the heist and during. I felt him bring his hand up to my hair and keep it as my arms went around his neck. God how i still love this man.

* * *

Well, i know it's not that long but I'll update as soon as i can, do you guys think i made them kiss too soon? 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Leon! Anna!" I heard someone yell distantly and pulled back slowly and looked at the stairs. "Anna, it's Jesse!" I heard Letty yell in a panicked voice, as Maya cried. I quickly got up off of Leon and ran up the stairs, Leon following behind me. We followed Letty to Jesse's room, where he laid on the floor, unconscious.

"Jesse." I said as i got on my knees beside him and leaned down, checking his breathing, "Letty what happened?"

"He called me in here to look at something, he sounded excited. I was standing in the doorway, about to come into the room and he was walking back to his computer then he put his hand on his chest like he couldn't breathe then he passed out."

"Jesus, Leon call for help." I said, looking at Leon who quickly ran out of the room.

Vince walked in hearing Maya crying, "What..." He stopped as he saw Jesse, "What happened?"

"Bad attack I'm guessing, barely breathing, Leon's calling for help."

* * *

The paramedics showed not long after the call was put in and brought Jesse to the ER. Which was where we were now, sitting in the waiting room. Well, Me and Leon anyway, we'd managed to convince Letty to stay home with Maya since she was only one and didn't need to be out this late and Vince to go do what he had to at the club then go straight home. Our neighborhood was good but come on, doesn't anyone watch CSI? (Love that show!!! lol) 

I groaned tiredly and lifted my head from my hands, "What is taking so long? We've been here for an hour and a half."

"Well, he was barely breathing Anna."

"I know Le, but it's Jesse in there."

Leon pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead, "He'll be okay. He got through Johnny shooting him, he'll get through this."

"Johnny's exactly why he's like this." I sighed as a doctor walked out.

"Who's here for Jesse Calloway?"

Me and Leon stood up,"We are." I said.

"I'm sorry, i need immediate family only."

"We are his family, the closest things he's got right now. He's dad's in jail. We're the ones that came in with him. Was it a severe attack?" Leon said lightly from beside me.

The doctor sighed, "Well, he'll be fine. He did have a severe asthma attack but he also has bronchitis. Has he been coughing lately, having worse breathing problems than normal?"

"Um, occasionally he'd cough and the other day he had an attack, but we thought it was because of what happened."

"What happened?" The doctor asked confused.

"Um, a year or so ago he was shot, four.. five times in the chest obviously." I said, crossing my arms. "The guy that shot him was killed."

The doctor nodded, "Your... brother will be fine. He needs to stay overnight, maybe a day or two to be monitored. By the way, I'm Dr. Carson. If you need me for anything."

"When can we see Jesse?"

"Soon as they take him upstairs. I'll come and get you and take you." Dr. Carson, gave a nod and walked off.

"I knew we should have brought him to a doctor sooner." I muttered as i sat back down.

"Yeah but he kept saying his was fine." Leon said as he sat next to me.

"Yeah and like idiots we believed him." I let out a breath, "I'll go call Letty let her know so she can tell Vince when he gets home." I said standing up, after kissing Leon quickly then walking outside with my cell phone.

Leon leaned his head back, thinking over the past couple of days.

Two nurses watched him from their spots at the admit desk.

"Seems like those two have had a long day. Wonder how long they've been together." One of them said.

"What do you mean together? They don't look like they're dating."

"Oh yes they do and you know it. You can tell just by looking at them. They have feelings for each other, Ray Charles could see their chemistry."

"Eh, good point." They laughed a bit as i walked back in and listened to mine and Leon's conversation, unknown to us of course.

"I called Letty. She was worried sick and was just putting Maya down. I told what we were told and she agreed we should have tooken him in, sure make me feel worse. She's gonna tell V when he gets home. If we're not there."

"Yeah."

"You okay Le?"

"No."

"What's up?" I asked, turning in my seat a bit.

"Jesse's in the hospital, Dom and Mia are MIA, we relived the worst day of our lives and we kissed."

"Well, if your day was that bad then." I trailed off, turning away, hurt by that comment.

"Uh uh, don't do that. That kiss was the highlight of my day." Leon said turning my head to face him.

"How.."

"I know you like i know cars. Very well."

I smiled, "That's how well i know you."

"I know." He said, then pulled me to him and kissed me, only lasted a few seconds but it was enough.

* * *

An hour or so later Dr. Carson came out and told us to follow him. 

We stood up tiredly and followed him to the elevator, where he took us up to Jesse room.

"He's resting so don't stay too long." He said then left.

"Such a fantastically sweet doctor." I said as we walked into Jesse's room.

Jesse, who had an oxygen mask on to help him breath better, said a mumbled, "hey."

"Hey Jess." I said, kissing his cheek.

"How ya doin' little brother?" Leon asked.

"Better." He whispered slightly. "Go home, sleep. Jesse's orders." He said with a smile.

Leon smiled, "We'll be back tomorrow okay? You get some rest."

Jesse nodded and closed his eyes as we left the room.

Leon put his arm around my shoulder as mine went to his waist automatically, "Let's go home and sleep." I said.

"We need to talk Anna."

"I know, but can't it wait til we've slept? Our heads will be clearer by then."

Leon nodded as we walked out of the hospital and to the car, driving home in silence.

* * *

I know it's not long and I'm sorry it took me so long to update, i promise I'll try and update sooner... 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N : God, I'm so sorry people, i know i promised to update sooner by writers block got a hold on me and wouldn't let go, well, heres the next chapter, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9 

I woke up the next morning and slowly got dressed. Leon and i had gotten home when Vince did so we told him as we walked into the house. I got dressed, wearing shorts a wife beater and an over shirt, and brushed my hair, putting it up into a semi messy bun. I walked downstairs, noticing that i was the only one up, i decided to go for a drive. I quietly went back to my room, passing Jesse's room and stopped in his door way before moving to walk into my room. I slipped on my socks and hiking boots and quietly left the house.

I sighed and let out a breath as i pulled up to the beach and got out, walking towards the water and sitting down, loving the quiet. It was still early so no one was really there except for the surfers. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves silently.

I'd been there for about an hour when I heard a voice ask, "Anna? What are you doing here?" I quickly turned my head and looked up seeing Brian.

"Don't sneak up on people like. Unless you wanna give them a heart attack." I said turning back to the water. "Always took you to be the surfer boy type."I stated seeing his wet suit.

He laughed a bit then sat down, "So you never answered my question."

"Thinking. Mostly."

"About?"

I sighed and looked at him for a minute, "Me and Leon. Jesse. Dom and Mia. Letty and Maya. V, you... a little bit of everything and everybody. Mostly Jesse since he's in the hospital and ..."

"Woah, Jesse's in the hospital? He was fine last night."

"Yeah, when i got home me and Leon... talked, sorta anyway. Then we heard Letty calling us and we went up stairs and Jesse was on the floor unconscious. Turns out, he wasn't getting enough air because he'd had a really severe asthma attack and he also has bronchitis. So, he's gonna be in the hospital a few days."

"Why didn't anyone call me or something? I would have come down." Brian said, looking at me.

"I know, we weren't thinking at the time to be honest. We were so worried about Jesse..."

"I understand, I'll go see him later today."

I nodded and told him what hospital and room number, "Just say your his brother. They should believe you."

Brian nodded, "So what actually happened between you and Leon."

"Lord." I laughed a bit, "We kissed. And you know i don't entirely know if it's because of what we learned or if it's feelings... I don't know."

"I think he still loves you. I know you still love him."

"Yeah but it's Leon. You know, hella racer, skirt chaser."

"Til you two got together. He never did any of that. I remember that much."

"I know, but um, can i ask you something?"

"You know you can." Brian said, giving a quiet laugh.

"You wanna have lunch with me today? I mean, i could take you to see Jesse, then we could eat something. Leon and Vince have to get parts for Jesse's car that we're building. Letty and Maya are going to a birthday party at the day care and I'll be home by myself and i don't like it. So..." I trailed off, shrugging a bit.

"Sure, should i bring someone with me so Leon and Vince won't get mad?"

"Yeah, might be wise." I said nodding and standing up, dusting the sand off my butt.

"Okay, I'll bring Suki. They won't get too mad then." Brian said standing up too as i nodded as we walked towards my car.

"Well, see you one thirty." I said, then got into the car and drove off.

I pulled up to a house and got out, sighing slightly. I slowly went up the steps and knocked on the door. The door opened and there stood a shocked woman. "We need to talk." I said as i walked inside, pushing past her, her skin slightly darker than mine, she's half Italian.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked, pulling her brown hair back, her brown eyes piercing at my back a i walked in.

"Look, you can hide from everyone else all you want, but sooner or later, they will find out."

"You're not gonna tell them are you? If they find out..."

"I know what will happen if they find out, they'll go ballistic that i knew about it all the whole time." I said and sat down on the couch.

"Ballistic won't even be the word, you know how Leon and Vince are, and Letty, mad won't even be the word, she'll kill him, then me, then you for not telling her that you knew." She said, her voice soft.

"I know Katlin. Chris has been suspicious, been asking questions. Why you hardly show up for work, why i haven't fired you yet. I'm getting a lot of heat from a bartender." I said, shaking my head. (Thought it was Mia huh? Lol)

"I wish i could tell but i can't, he'll kill me." She said quietly.

"Look sugar. The way i see it you got two options. One, you stay with this punk, get beat everyday for no reason, lose your job, your friends. Everything. Or two, me and the others can help you get out of here. Find an apartment within your price range, get a restraining order put against him, and get you back to normal. It's your choice. You have to be at work tonight. Think about it and get back to me." I said, standing up, hugging her slightly before walking out of the house and to my car, turning back to the house slightly before getting in and pulling out, leaving a few minute before her boyfriend got home.

I drove home, after stopping to get breakfast, and got out, slowly going inside. "Morning." I said to the four sitting in the living room.

"Where've you been?" Letty asked, looking at her.

"Went to the beach to think. Got food too." I said, then quickly held out the food as Leon and Vince rushed over. "Good thing i have two bags huh?" I said as Letty smiled as we walked into the kitchen.

"So, Anna, you're gonna have the house to yourself for a while today, what're gonna do?"

"Um, I'm gonna have lunch with Brian and Suki. After i take him to see Jesse." I said, quietly, though i know they heard me.

"Hmm, have fun." Was all that was said by Leon on the subject and the matter was dropped, for now.

( I know, i keep skipping, sorry)

Around one-twenty i pulled up to the garage and got out, still waring the same thing, like I'm gonna change, ain't no one that special. Well, with a few exceptions.

"You're early." Brian said, smiling a bit.

"And you're dirty." I said laughing, seeing the oil stains on his jeans and tee.

"Oh, you know you want some of that." Rome said from the back.

"Uh, no sorry, i don't go for pretty boys." I said, looking over Brian's shoulder.

"Oh, that hurts." Brian said, as he wiped his hands. "I'll go change and get cleaned up then we'll go, should be done by then." He said then walked off. He came back a few minutes later, his hair still damp.

"Ready pretty boy?" I asked jokingly as Suki walked up laughing.

"He is kinda pretty ain't he?" She asked, looking him over a bit as we walked to the car.

"Great, two against one." Brian mumbled as he got into the backseat of the car.

We went to see Jesse then went to lunch, which was pretty calm. We talked, mostly about me and the rest for Suki's entertainment only. A week later Jesse was able to come home, which he was happy about. And everyone else was happy too. We invited everyone for a barbecue, including Brian who brought Tej, Rome, Jimmy and Suki. Katlin came too. Thought she wasn't alone, she was with her boyfriend Fred. The jerk off i wanted to kill, but wouldn't. Vince didn't hit Brian, which was surprising really. Because he did kinda say that he would when he saw him again. Leon and I haven't had our talk yet and when we tried, it ended up leading to something it shouldn't have, thank God no one was home. And we haven't talked since then, it was too weird at the moment, though i knew we had to talk sooner or later, and obviously it was going to be sooner because we were once again left alone. Everyone either leaving to go home or to their rooms. Which they'd been doing a lot lately.

"What are we doing Anna?" Leon finally asked.

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I don't know what it meant, why... I'm confused."

"Me too. But, i just need to ask the question i know we're both thinking. Was it because of everything or was it more? Personally, I'd like more."

"I'd like more again too, but Leon, it didn't work before, why now?"

"Because, things are different now. Vince doesn't need the physical therapy, Let isn't pregnant anymore. Sure Jesse still needs some watching but he doesn't have nightmares anymore. What we had was good, why can't we have it back?"

"Because, nothings can go back to the way it was." I said, then watched a Leon looked down, about to stand up, thinking i was turning him down. "But, nothings to say we can't start over. You know, you can never go back, but you can go forward." I said, them smiled when he did.

"I'd like that." He said, smiling before leaning over and kissing me.

That conversation had been two and a half months ago. We were going slow, and that's was all fine with us. Jesse, Vince and Letty were happy about it, so was Brian. Rome, Tej, Jimmy and Suki didn't really know our relationship well but they were happy too. We'd gotten close to them over the past couple of months and they came over for dinner most nights. Katlin had finally left Fred and is now dating Chris, the bartender. Ironic no? And they were coming to Maya's second birthday, which was today, so Letty, Leon, Vince, Jimmy and Suki were busy setting up, while Jesse, Tej, Brian, Rome, and I took Maya out for a while, not like she really understood her birthday parties yet but we celebrated each one with gusto, just because we could. Katlin and Chris wouldn't be there til later.

When the others and i pulled up to the house, we saw an unrecognizable car parked in front of the house. We got out and Jesse handed Maya to me as Tej and Rome got out of his truck. Jesse and Brian had rode with me and Maya.

As we walked up to the house, we heard arguing.

Confused, i handed Maya to Brian and opened the door, picking up the bags we had. "What in the world is..." I trailed off, dropping the bags i had onto the floor. "My God." I mumbled as the two people in the living room turned around.

"Hi Anna." Said the gruff voice I haven't heard for two years.

"Hey Anna." said the female beside him, a small smile gracing her face.

I looked at Letty, Leon, Vince and Jesse. My eyes focusing on Jesse, who was staring open mouthed, before going to Letty who looked hurt and angry, then to Leon who looked ready to kill and Vince, who looked like he wanted to maim and stuff the guy then hang him on the wall with pride. I looked at everyone else before i finally said something.

"Dom, Mia." Was all i said, glaring slightly.

* * *

Welp, hope you all like this chappie too, again sorry i haven't updated in a while. How'd you like my little cliffy? Anyone angry? And again, sorry i jumped ahead but as you can see the end result and why i did it 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What are you doing here Dom?"

"I came to see my family."

"Your family? Who the hell do you think you are? We haven't been your family in two years and now you both think you can show up out of the blue and think everything between us will be okay? Well, guess what, you're sadly mistaken."

Mia opened her mouth to say something but i waved my hand to stop her. "I don't wanna hear it Mia. We were so angry at Brian because we thought he'd put the two of you away when actually you just left. You left. You left Jesse to die, Letty pregnant. Neither of you knew how V was yet you left anyway. Leon felt guilty even though none of that was his fault and you left me to deal with it all. And I'm glad you did because we learned to survive without you Dom. We don't need you anymore. We're a family now."

Dom let out a breath then looked up and saw Brian, "What's the Buster doing here?"

"He's our friend." Jesse said lightly sitting on the couch, slightly nervous around Dom.

Leon looked over to him, "You okay little brother?" he asked walking over.

Jesse nodded, "Fine."

Dom shook his head, "Anna you yell at me but you let Brian in?"

"Yeah mostly because we forgave him because he really didn't do anything."

"He lied! He's a cop." Dom yelled.

"Don't yell at me." I said calmly, "Yes, he was a cop, but not anymore and in the end... he let you go."

"Letty was pregnant?" Mia finally asked quietly, thinking she'd lost the baby.

"Yeah she was. Isn't she cute Dom? Looks like her mom don't she?" I Said, looking at Letty.

"Real subtle Anna." Letty said, walking over and taking Maya from Brian. "Come on sweetie, lets get you cleaned up."

"Tay mommy." Maya said as Letty took her up stairs.

"That's..." Dom trailed off.

"Your daughter? Whom you never knew about because you didn't listen to your voice mails?" Leon said, now leaning against the wall.

"We always deleted them. Figured it's a better way to not get caught." Mia said lightly.

I laughed, "Right? So leaving everyone pretty much screwed was a better plan?"

"We get you're angry Anna we do but..." I stopped Mia.

"Mia, sweetie. Angry? No no honey, down right pissed is more like it! Or was. We've all pretty much calmed down since that day." I said, looking at Vince who gave a smile. "Anyway, we have a party to get ready for. V, wanna help me in the kitchen with the cake and stuff?" I asked.

Vince nodded, "Yeah, let's go." He said then walked toward me and put an arm around my shoulder as we walked to the kitchen to get the cake and food ready.

Dom sat on the chair in slight shock, though Leon and Jesse didn't see how. I mean, anyone who knew Dom knew that was his kid. Could see it in everything about her. Plus, Letty wasn't the cheating type.

Brian and the others had came into the kitchen to help, leaving just Leon, Mia, Jesse and Dom.

Leon looked at him, "Look, yes Maya's your daughter but we've raised her so far. She doesn't even know you. It's not up to me if you leave or stay. Any of us really. It's up to Letty if you do, personally, i hope you go. Come on Jesse. We have to set up the grill." He said, walking out of the room, Jesse following behind him.

Mia looked at him and sat on the arm of the chair, "You okay Dom?"

"No, not really. Maybe we should have listened to the messages. Maybe then we wouldn't be so..."

"Surprised? Shocked? Weirded out?"

"All of the above."

Letty came back down stairs, carrying a clean and newly dressed Maya. "Um, are you guys staying? I just need to know so i can tell Anna how much to cook, though with everyone she always cooks a lot. But I'd like you guys to stay. Sure Maya would too if she understood." She said then walked into the kitchen, telling them Dom and Mia were staying, even though they hadn't said anything.

Dom and Mia stayed in the living room for a few minutes talking and looked up when they heard laughter coming from outside. Everyone had gone outside a little bit ago and were talking while Maya was playing. They got up and headed to the door and stepped outside.

"No no. I was drunk okay. That's my story and I'm sticking to it okay?" I said, waving my hands around a bit, sitting in Rome's lap. I'd been walking by him and he pulled me down. Sure he knew me and Leon were together, that's why it's was super innocent and two friends being comfortable with each other.

Dom shook his head, seeing me and Rome and glanced at Mia who shrugged.

Leon laughed from beside me, "Oh so we have to get you drunk to get you to dance on the bar again?"

"And we have to play Kid Rocks Cowboy." Letty said taking a sip of her drink laughing a bit.

"Oh yeah. That's what she was dancing to wasn't it?" Brian asked, laughing.

We're talking about the night a month or so ago when we went out. Katlin and Chris were watching Maya for the night so we could have one night off. We 'd all pretty much got past drunk and Kid Rocks Cowboy came on and i started dancing. I was on the dance floor then moved to the bar. I somehow made my way through the crowd and to the bar. I don't really remember how. But i do remember i danced on the bar and no one will let me forget it either.

Letty looked over at Dom and Mia and pointed to two chairs by her.

Everyone else looked up at the door then away, resuming their conversation as Dom and Mia sat down.

We talked and ate and did the birthday thing. Maya happier than usual. Mostly because everyone was paying special attention to her. By that night, she was exhausted and when Letty bathed her again, she got dirty, and put her to bed, she was out for the count. Now we were all sitting in the living room in silence. Anger still radiating off some of us. Mostly, Vince, Leon and Myself.

* * *

"So, where were you, Baja I'm assuming. You know, the place we weren't."

"Look Anna, we didn't know that we could come home."

"We called you and told you! Repeatedly. Hoping that you know, maybe you cared enough to answer and come home." I said, glaring at him.

Leon shook his head, "Yo Dom. You screwed up. Yeah we're angry, actually a little more than that."

"Look, we came back because we missed you. Then we get here and you tell us we're cleared and have been and yes it's our fault we didn't listen to the messages and we should have. We're sorry. We really are. We want you guys back in our lives." Mia said lightly.

"God Mia. We have our own lives now. What makes you think you can just fit right in?"

"Maya's my daughter." Dom said looking at everyone.

"No, she's my daughter, you just had a little input." Letty said looking at him, "You missed two years of her life, what makes you think you can come in now?"

Dom looked down, "I'm sick. I have HCM. " He said as Mia looked at her hand and he pulled out a pill bottle. Everyone looking at the bottle and Dom.

* * *

Does everyone hate me for doing that to Dom? I hope not but it was the only thing i could think of for a good enough ending. I know it's been forever since i wrote a chapter and I'm really sorry about that. Don't kill me for doing that to Dom please...it was either that or kill him off with cancer, then no one would my story anymore, least this way he stays alive :P 


	12. Chapter 11

For everyone that wanted to know what HCM is:

**Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy**, or **HCM**, is a disease of the myocardium (the muscle of the heart) in which a portion of the myocardium is hypertrophied (thickened) without any obvious cause. The clinical course of HCM is variable. Many patients are asymptomatic or mildly symptomatic. The symptoms of HCM include dyspnea (shortness of breath), chest pain (sometimes known as _angina_), uncomfortable awareness of the heart beat (palpitations), lightheadedness, fatigue, fainting (called syncope) and sudden cardiac death. The first medication that is routinely used is beta-blockade (metoprolol, atenolol, bisoprolol, propranolol). Now i don't know if that helps but... it's what i could find.

Chapter 11

"HCM?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, it's a..."

"We know what HCM is Mia. We may be grease monkeys but eve monkeys have brains." I said, looking at her.

Mia looked over, "I didn't say you were... why are you picking on me?"

"No one's picking on you Mia, Anna was just simply saying that we know what it is." Jesse said, quietly from the wall where he as leaning.

Dom looked up from the pill bottle, "And the other reason i came back is because..." He trailed off and looked at Letty, who nodded.

"I'll have her checked." She said, looking over at Maya.

Dom nodded.

"How did you find out you had it?" Brian asked, finally speaking up.

"Um, there was some races going on and some guy was talking crap about you guys when he didn't even know you and i just went off. Next thing i know, theres a sharp pain in my chest and Mia's calling for help."

Vince shook his head, " Your dad had it didn't he?"

"Yeah, Mia doesn't have it because there's a 1 in 2 chance one of us might have had it, turns out, it's me."

I let out a breath, "Well theres really nothing to say but, we'll give you a chance. Two chances actually, screw up both and that's it. Um, i guess Mia you can work at the club and Dom..."

"Can work at my shop so i can keep an eye on him for ya." Tej said, looking over at Dom.

Dom nodded, "Okay."

Mia let out a breath, "Fine."

"Good, now Me, Let, V, Jesse and Leon are all owner of the club. It's called RACER, sure you saw on the way in. It's using all of our last names so. Mia you can either bartend or waitress, both positions are open at the moment, we lost two three weeks ago. Quit right out of the blue, never knew why." I said, before standing up, "Okay enough babble, Dom, Tej can give you something later at him garage but right now it's time for cake presents and ice cream, not exactly in that order because Maya is two so..." I trailed off as my cell phone rang. "Hold on. Yo." I said, answering my cell phone as everyone went into the kitchen except Leon. "Okay um, well, just drop them off in back and we'll be there in a few to handle it, just call when you get there and we'll be there." I hung up and looked at him, "We have a shipment coming. I don't know why but we do."

"Thought we canceled all shipments."

"We did, which is why i'm confused. Let's just get to the party before they start without us huh?" I said, as i started to the kitchen, Leon's arm around my shoulder.

Around seven thirty that night, Maya was in bed, after her long tiring day. Her birthday, her father and aunt showing up and now we were sitting around the living room watching old home movies we made of Maya when she was little, Letty after having her in the hospital room. Jesse loved the camera me and Vince had gotten him, so he pretty much filmed everything. Katlin and Chris had left a little bit ago and it was just the rest of us. I stood up and went to sit on the front porch, Letty following a few minutes later.

"What's up?" Letty asked, sitting next to me on the step.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Uh oh."

"It's nothing bad just i mean, how many times did Dom get angry in LA and how many times could he have had a heart attack because of it." I said, turning and looking at her, my hair falling into my face a bit.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Letty said, looking down.

"I have. Enough. And most of the time, yeah, he was calm and cool but then there were times when he was just off his rocker angry, like with Lender and he could have died."

Letty sighed, "I'm going to make an appointment for Maya tomorrow to get checked for it."

"Good, can't have anything happen to her." I said, as we both stood up and walked into the house as my cell went off, "Hello?... Oh, okay, we'll be there soon... Bye." I hung up the phone. "um, who's going to go with me to the club for some new shipments."

Jesse jumped up, "Me, i'll go, i need to get out, need something to, extremely bored." He said, quickly.

I laughed, along with everyone else, "Okay, Jesse, let's go." I said, smiling then leaned down and kissed Leon then went and grabbed my car keys and slipped on my jacket as Jesse did and we both went out the door, "Be back soon." I called out as we went to the car and drove off, though getting into a traffic jam because of a small accident, we finally got to the club at about eight thirty and got out and started walking towards it, "What do you think happened?"

"The accident? No clue, probably some drunk..." was all i got out before there was a sudden explosion and Jesse and I were blown back towards the car and knocked unconscious.

Ack...okay, sorry this was really short, i promise the next one will be longer and i'm sorry i didn't update sooner but i've been gone and haven't really had any way of updating, i promise i'll try and update every weekend hope you all like this chapter... laterz


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Leon paced the hospital floor worriedly.

"Le, sit down brother." Vince said gruffly but quietly from his spot beside Letty.

"Yeah, calm down this isn't helping them any." Brian said.

"I can't sit down or calm down 'til i know they're okay. It's my girlfriend and my little brother. The doctors won't say nothin'. I'm not just..." Leon trailed off as Letty made him sit down.

"Yes you are. You do need to calm down bro. She's our friend too and Jesse's as much our little bro as he is yours and we're all worried about them as you are. Now just..." Letty trailed off as the door opened and smiled as Jesse walked out.

Leon got up and walked over to him, "How you doin' little brother?"

"I'm good, mostly just a bump and some minor heat burns."

"Know anything about Anna?" Dom asked calmly though he was worried.

"Yeah. She's got some minor second degree burns on her hands and arms. She was ahead of me so she got the brunt of it. And from what i heard she hit her pretty good and has a concussion . I don't know when she can leave though." Jesse said.

"Who's here for Anna Anderson?" The doctor asked as he walked out the door.

"We are." Brian said standing along with the others.

"Okay. Well, we'll be keeping her overnight because of the concussion to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens. We're going to wake her every hour make sure she's okay. She also had some minor second degree burns that's not too serious and shouldn't scar and if everything goes well tonight she can go home tomorrow morning." The doctor says, giving them a small smile.

"Thanks doctor. Can we see her?" Brian asked.

"You can but only for a few minutes then you have to leave so she can rest. She's in room 428." He said nodding to them before leave to check on a few of his other patients.

They walked to the room and went in silently.

I was laying on the hospital bed, half asleep when they came in, my hands resting on my stomach.

"Hey Anna." Letty said lightly to get my attention.

I opened my eyes and looked at them,"Hey." I whispered then coughed lightly as Leon bent down and kissed my forehead gently.

"How ya doin' Ann?" Leon asked as he sat beside me on the bed.

"Okay, arms hurt like hell but hey it's what i get huh? Should have known something wasn't right." I said softly, sitting up a bit.

"You can't blame yourself for that girl." Rome said from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Why not? I should have known something was up with that shipment instead of brushing it off. I knew something was weird about it but I went anyway and I put Jesse in danger."

Jesse stepped forward as Leon moved and stood up, "It's not your fault Anna. You didn't know that was going to happen and... I'm fine. Minor burns and a headache but I'm gonna be okay."

I sighed and sat up a little more and pulled him into a hug,"I'm just glad you're okay Jess."I whispered as i rubbed his back a bit.

Jesse smiled and stood up as the doctor walked in.

"Okay, you have to go. Miss. Anderson needs her rest." He said giving them a stern look before walking out again.

I got hugs from everyone but Leon who stayed behind while everyone went into the hall and waited for him.

"You had me worried baby girl. When i heard about the explosion.. I thought the worst."

"I'm sorry baby. I am but i knew something was up with that shipment. I..."

"Will not worry about it and get some sleep." Leon said, finishing my sentence. "Brian will be here in the morning to get you. I'm going with Let to get Maya tested for HCM."

I nodded and slid down in the bed and let out a long breath as Lon messed with the edges of my bandages a bit.

"I'll see ya when you get home." Leon said before leaning down and kissing me gently. "Love you."

"Love you too." I said as he turned and walked out. I sighed and turned on my side and closed my eyes, the meds fully kicking in as i finally fell asleep.

The next day

I sat up in bed waiting for Brian to come with a change of clothes so i could leave. The doctor had already gone to get my discharge papers after giving me a semi clean bill of health. Of course i still had my burns and everything so I'm not exactly full on health here but i could go home. I turned my head at the sound of knocking on the door. And smiled when Brian walked in holding two bags. One that had a change of clothes and the other had McDonalds food in it.

I laughed as he shook the food bag before setting it on the roll away table beside the bed then kissed my cheek.

"Hey, how ya doin' Ann?" Brian asked, standing back up right.

"Okay, but I'll be much better as soon as i can get out of this gown and into clothes that don't have pieces missing." I said as i slipped out of the bed, holding the back of my gown as i grabbed the bag of clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"No need to be shy in front of me Anna." Brian called out sitting in a chair as i laughed while i changed my clothes, coming out a few minutes later fully dressed just as the doctor walked in with my papers.

"Okay Miss. Anderson here are your discharge papers." He said as Brian took them and signed his name. "And here is the ointment for your palms and arms and a few rolls on bandage wrap. You will need to change them every morning and after every shower." He said then handed Brian the bag.

"Thanks Doc." I said as i grabbed the food bag as best i could as Brian handed the clipboard back to him.

"You take care. You were the calmest and prettiest patient i had all night." He said winking before walking out.

Brian bit back a laugh as we walked out of the hospital,"Least he waited until you weren't his patient anymore to hit on you." he said then started laughing.

I threw my weight into him making him swerve slightly,"Shut up." I said, grabbing a few french fries carefully and eating them. "Just take me home and stop laughing seriously i don't need to be back here with Doctor flirts a lot. And don't tell Leon." I said, getting to the car and opening the door then wincing.

"You okay?" Brian asked, getting into the car.

"Fine. Just need to be more careful. Skin still hurts, will for a while i guess." I stated as i pulled the door and let it shut on it's own.

"Just be careful okay? Be glad he gave you those bandages and that ointment, you're gonna need them."

I nodded and continued eating my food, my head hurting a bit though not saying anything because I'm really not one for pain medicine unless i absolutely need it.

I finished the food by the time we got back to the house and tossed the trash into the trash can by the road after Brian opened the door for me then walked up to the house and inside noticing Letty's, Tejs, and Vinces cars weren't here.

"Miss me?" I said jokingly as i Suki ran up to me.

"Girl you have no idea." She said hugging me. "So what'd the doc say?" She asked sitting down.

"Before or after he hit on her?" Brian said laughing as he sat down.

"I told you not to say anything in the car before we got here."

"No, you said not to say anything to Leon. You never said Suki." Brian smiled as i shook my head and sat down.

Jesse walked through the front door with Rome not far behind him eating a sandwich.

"Welcome home Anna." Jesse said.

"Thanks Jess." I said as he smiled and went to the kitchen.

"How you doin' home girl?" Rome asked, sitting in a chair, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Pretty good home boy. But if you'll excuse me, i need a nap. Waking up to a female nurse saying 'Miss. Anderson I'm just here to make sure you're okay'. I just wanted to smack the little..."

"Anna."

"No, i didn't want to smack myself Jimmy" I said jokingly, smiling. "But, I'll be taking a nap if you need me." I said then headed up the stairs. "Oh and Brian, one word about the doc and I'll meet ya on the blacktop, burns or not." I said then went up to mine and Leon's room hearing Brian's laughed as i went into the room and laid down on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

A few hours later

I woke up to the feeling of an arm wrapping around me and pulling me closer.

I smiled a bit,"Mm, hi." I said softly, placing my bandaged hand on his arm feeling his chest against my back. "When'd you get back?"

"Not too long ago." Leon said as i rolled over his arm still around me.

I put a hand on his chest and played with the top of his jersey, "What'd they say about Maya?" I asked looked up at him since he was propped on his elbow.

"She's fine. Like Dom Said, one in two chance. But the doctor said even if she did have it she could still live a normal life, she'd just have to take it easier." Leon said, his thumb rubbing my lower back.

"I'm glad she doesn't have it though. She doesn't need anything like that."

Leon nodded, "Enough about that. How are feeling?"

"Well, arms still hurt and i have to be careful. I have to change my bandages every morning and after every shower and since i always shower before bed anyway..." I said, letting out a breath.

Leon smiled, "Least you're okay. Like i said last night baby. You had me worried. When i heard about the club the first thing that came to my mine was that i was going to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if i did."

"I know the feeling." I said giving a small smile as i leaned up and kissed him letting out a small moan as he deepened it. I pulled back after a few minutes. "Where's Dom and Mia? I noticed they weren't here when i got home."

"You stop kissing me for that?" Leon said then smiled to show he was joking. "Mia is with Vince trying get info on the club and get some more stuff to have it rebuilt and Dom is with Tej at the garage. And everyone else is downstairs. And they think we're asleep."

I nodded hearing the music, "So basically we can do whatever and no one would bother us?"

"Pretty much."

"Mmmm, then come here." I said and kissed him smiling slightly against his lips as he deepened it and rolled me onto my back though not putting all of his weight on me. And for a while i was glad the music was on. I don't think any of them wanted to hear what was going on up stairs. I was also glad Leon was careful of my arms or else they would have probably caught us in a compromising position or two.

* * *

Welp, heres another one... hope you like this one too... until next time 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I sat in the backyard while Dom handled the grill.

"So, how are things going with you and Letty?"

"Better. She still says I'm an ass and should never have come back but that's only when she's drunk." He said, smiling a bit.

I laughed, "Sounds about right."

"So, what's going on with you and Leon?"

I looked over to where Jesse, Leon, Vince, Brian, Rome and Tej were playing basketball. "Same as usual. Like before the heists and during. After was a little shakey, okay , a lot. Which is why we broke up but things are good now. I like how they are. We don't have to worry about getting caught jacking trucks. What we do need to worry about is getting that damn club rebuilt, which thankfully the insurance is covering."

Dom nodded and took a drink of his Corona.

"Should you be drinking that?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked at her,"No, but when has that ever stopped me?"

I laughed,"Good point." I said, taking a drink of my White Grape Peach Juice. "I can drink, I'm not on medicine."

Dom laughed, "Actually you can't, alcoholic. But hey, you are in bandages."

"So? I have ointment and bandages while you have medicine for your heart."

Dom smiled and sat in a chair beside her, "So, I was thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Ha ha, now I know that things have changed but I was thinking that maybe Mia and I should get an apartment or something."

"Look Dom, you guys don't have to.."

"I know, but I think we should."

"Well, at least stay here until you raise enough money to get one. Tej pays pretty well and once we get the club up and running it will too. We have a home run business with dealing with cars and other things, we'll be fine on that. That's how we opened the club, on that money." I said, turning to him.

Dom nodded as someone came out the back door, "Hey Anna, could you maybe get that last bowl off the counter please?" Letty asked, as she set up the table.

I nodded and stood up,"Sure." She sat down her glass and stood up with the help of Dom and walked inside, hearing a car pull up but thinking it was across the street, picked up the bowl and went to grab two more soda's but stopped when she heard the doorbell and groaned, setting the bowl down. She walked to the front door and opened it, a shocked looked coming over her face before she squealed happily, as did the other person on the other side of the door, which was her Friend Tabitha, someone she'd known forever but hadn't seen in years.

I quickly pulled her into a hug,"Oh my God, it's so good to see you." She said, hugging her.

"It's good to see you too. And apparently, everyone else."

I pulled back and saw everyone else and gave a confused look.

"Hey, you screamed. We came running, don't do that babe." Leon said, looking at me.

I smiled, "Guys, this is my very good friend Tabitha, T this is Leon, Jesse, Vince, Mia, Dom, Letty, Brian, Tej, Suki, Jimmy and Rome. Well, everyone."

"Hi." Tabitha said, glancing at Brian before turning to me.

"How'd you find me?"

"I asked the right people."

"How are my mom and dad?" I said laughing.

Tabitha laughed, "Good, but you know them. They're on their latest cruise. Heading to the Caribbean I believe."

"Hmm, sounds like good ole mom and dad. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be. Theres plenty." Brian said, as he gazed at her.

"Well, if it's okay with everyone."

Letty laughed,"Girl come on. Any friend of Anna's is a friend of ours." She said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and walking to the backyard.

I laughed and picked up Maya as we walked out back,"You like her Brian?" I asked, since it was the two of us.

"What? No."

"Yes, you do, I know you."

"I know you do, but I don't like her."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yeah, you do and if you say you don't one more time I will hurt you."

"Fine, okay, I think she's pretty and you can't hurt me, you have Maya." Brian said, smiling.

I sat Maya down and smiled as she walked away towards Letty and Jesse, "Now, I don't."

"Well, I haven't done anything to piss you off."

"Not yet."I said, crossing my arms.

"Give me time." He said, smiling then went back over to play more basketball.

**After dinner**

"Then she decided it would be nice to strip in front of the principal." Tabitha said, drinking her Smirnoff as everyone laughed.

"No, no. That's not how it happened at all, okay. Yes, I did strip but, but it was only to save two of my best guy friends from detention. They were fighting in the hall cause you know, they didn't get along with each other but they did with me. The teacher was yelling at them threatening to give them detention so I wore my spaghetti strap shit and my gym shorts, which were really short might I add and my sneakers. My shirt said Whore's-R-Us on it and it was rather...revealing so he looked at me and said 'Either take off that offending outfit or get detention.' So I just took my clothes off and handed them to him and said Are you happy now? I still got detention, and it wasn't worth it. Because the two guys still got detention because they were defending little miss shorts skirts over there." I said, sitting back in my chair.

"Hey, that was only when we were in High school. And that was only because I was going against my mother because she was so prim and proper I just had to do it."

"Right and you slept with the pool boy, the chefs son and the captain of the basketball, football and swim team going against your mother?" I said, smiling.

"No, that was just perks." Tabitha said smiling. "I mean hey it was only five guys and not in the same year I mean, three were in high school, the other two when I was in college. I'm not a slut mind you, I just like options." She shrugged and leaned back.

Leon shook his head and turned to me, "So you really stripped to save your friends from detention?"

"Yes, yes I did. I was reckless in high school, a little crazy and a slight dare devil."

"Slight? Her boyfriend ,up until junior year of course, drove a motorcycle and raced cars, which explains why she hangs out with you lot and dates you Leon."

"Okay, so I liked my bad boys in high school. And look where Zack is now." I said, looking at her.

"Yeah, ten years to life." Tabitha said, shaking her head.

"What'd he do?" Jesse asked from his seat.

"Oh, nothing much just robbed a bank, two convenience stores and stole cars." Tabitha smiled at him then shrugged and took a drink. "I think that pretty much covers it."

I nodded taking a drink of my soda.

"Wow, Anna you really had it then didn't you."

"Oh yeah, I only dated Zack to get at my mother. Well, my stepmother."

See, growing up my parents weren't great but they still managed to stay together until I was about 15. Then they got a divorce, then my dad met Sylvia, she was about 8 years younger and thought she ruled it all. But when I was 17 they too got divorced. I thought everything was great between the two of them but turns out, my parents had fallen in love again and were married after the divorce. I was in this one.

Dom looked over at me then at Brain who was looking at Tabitha as she talked to Jesse and shook his head.

I smiled and let out a breath.

"you okay?" I heard Leon whisper in my ear.

"I'm fine, just getting a little sleepy."

"Maybe you should go to bed." He suggested,

I smiled at him,"No, I'm good."

Leon gave me a look then nodded.

**Later that Night**

I laughed as Tabitha told me what she'd been up to.

"So, you basically worked, slept, ate and did nothing else?"

"I had sex too. Of course with the same guy but hey, what do you expect, I'm repetitive." She said, smiling.

I laughed,"Wow, it's really weird talking like this, we haven't done this since..."

"Prom? Neither of us went remember? We stayed home and just ha a girls night. With music and dancing and fun, just like prom but without guys."

"Yeah and ice cream and cookies and soda and my mom's secret stash vodka."

"To which we made jello shots." Tabitha said smiling.

"Good night, good night. Even though we woke up with hang overs the size of New York."

"You spent that night away from Leon to spend with me. You did that and I didn't even know it until later. I never even met Leon until today. You guys were dating and i've never met him like with all your others."

"Leon was different. I liked him a lot more than any of the others and I didn't want you to ruin it." I said jokingly.

Tabitha smiled, and laughed, "Ha ha. I've missed you chica. It's been so long."

"I know. But hey, look on the bright side. You're here now and I know someone who might just have a slight crush."

"Who?" Tabitha sat up straight, wanting to know.

"Brian. We argued over it and I won. He does."

"You argued over whether he liked me or not?"

"Of course. And I always win." I said, holding up a bandaged arm.

"What happened? I've been looking at it all night. Yours and Jesse's. Been going crazy trying to figure out what happened."

I let out a breath, "Well, I got a call about the club about a delivery. Which was weird but me and Jesse went there anyway, you know to check it out. There was an explosion. Threw me and Jesse back a bit. We were close but not too close. We just got the blast, not the fire. We had some heat burns and my skin looks pretty bad, I was closer to the club than Jesse was."

"So what you think it was set up? Think it was Trey?" She asked, leaning back.

"God I hope not. I should have known when I dated him that something was wrong."

"Yeah, 'specially how he acted when you went back to Zack. He slashed the guys tires to his bike."

"Then tried to blow up his car, with us in it." I said, drinking another glass of juice.

"He was good with those things. I hope for everyones sake that it's not him." Tabitha said seriously, taking a drink of water.

"Me too Tabs, me too."I said before standing up. "I'm gonna go to bed, ten bucks says Leon's still up."

Tabitha smiled, "No argument."

I laughed and went upstairs into the room after bidding her goodnight and making sure she'd be fine downstairs on the pull out, where we'd been sitting.

I walked into the room, to see Leon sitting up in bed reading a magazine and smiled, "Baby, it's two in the morning, why are you still up?" I said, changing for bed slowly and getting the bandages and ointment and sat on the bed.

"Waiting for you." He said, taking them and started changing my bandages.

"Why?"

"You know I can't sleep without you know since we've gotten back together. It was like that before too." He said, as he unwrapped my bandages and threw them away.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just been a really long time." I said, as he put the ointment on my arms and rewrapped them gently.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." He said, smiling as he put everything on his night stand.

I laughed quietly, "I'm not promising anything." I kissed him before we laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

welp, i hope you all liked this one as well...please r and r...makes me happy...i know i h aven't updated in a while but with work and then i got sick and it just wasn't pretty but from now on i will try and update all my stories every week 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It's been a few days since Tabitha showed up but it's be nice having her hear, reminising about out school days, hoping that no one thought she was over staying her welcome. But as I walked downstairs to see Tabitha in the kitchen with Mia and Letty I knew it wasn't true, "What's this? Girls up first? For once." I said, smiling.

Letty laughed, "Yep, all the guys are still asleep. Which is weird cause Jesse's usually up before the rest of us."

I nodded and hopped up onto the counter easily, "So T, how long are you gonna be here for?"

Tabitha looked at me, "As long as you'll have me."

"Well, then you're never leaving." I said simply, laughing a bit taking a drink of the coffee Mia handed me, her and Tabitha both leaning on the counter as Me and Letty sat on the counter.

Letty laughed, "Well, no she doesn't have to leave. You know, unless she starts hitting on one of our boys then there's an issue." Letty said, meaning Leon and Dom mostly.

I nodded.

"Leon and Baldie are not my type." Tabitha said, drinking her coffee slowly.

"Then what is your type?" Mia asked.

"Morning all." Brian said as he walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee, seeing as he'd stayed over in Jesse's room.

"Hey." The four girls said in unison. I jumped down, "Hey Bri? You know how we were going to go surfing today?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well, I can't go. I have a thing with Leon and since we haven't spent that much time alone together. We figured we should while we have a day off from everything and that would be today. But why don't you take Tabitha? She's a Cali girl, she can surf with the best of them. Maybe you can even show her some of Miami." I said, walking around him.

"Um, okay. If it's okay with her?"

Tabitha nodded, "That's cool."

"Great, well you can borrow my board since I'm like the only one here that ever goes with him that actually knows how to surf. It's in the garage behind the work table. It's the light blue one." I said, smiling. "have fun." I said, walking out and going back upstairs.

"Well, how about we go get ready and I'll meet you by my car?" Brian said.

"Okay." Tabitha said as they both walked out to get ready.

I walked into the bedroom and shut the door gently, since Leon was still asleep and crawled onto the bed, "Morning sleepy head." I said quietly into his ear and smiled when he rolled over, cracking one eye open.

"Hey." Leon said in a huskier sleep filled voice as he put an arm around me. "I thought you were going with Brian surfing today?"

"Well, I was but I wanted to spend some...quality time alone with you today. So I sent Tabitha. Figuring he wouldn't want to go surfing alone and it would give Tabitha a chance to get out and see some of Miami." I said, smiling a bit.

"You set them up didn't you?" Leon said, smiling a bit.

"Only a little."

Leon laughed and rolled me onto my back making me laugh. "And what about Mia?"

"Well, I know she's not over him but he is her. We see that everyday. Even before she showed back up. I love Mia don't get me wrong but I just don't think they're right anymore. Besides you saw the way he looked at T last night. Will you please help me?"

Leon sighed, "I hope you know what you're getting us into."

"Well, if I know Tabitha and I do, we won't have do much. Now there is one thing I want you to do though." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Leon asked.

"Me." I said simply, pulling him down to me and kissing him passionately, which he returned.

Brian pulled up to the beach and got out, Tabitha getting out on the other side. "Wow and here I thought LA beaches were gorgeous." She said lightly, looking at the water.

"Yeah. I sometimes come out here in the mornings before the sun comes up and just think. It's calming."

" I know, I did it in LA all the time. Just sat there and thought about everything that went on." Tabitha said, before turning and getting the surf board off the top of the car as Brian got his and she grabbed her bag that had everything they needed and they walked onto the beach, sticking their boards in the sand and sitting down in the sand. "Theres not that many waves yet."

"Doesn't mean we can't talk." Brian said smiling.

"True, so what do you wanna know?"

"How did you and Anna meet?"

"We've known each other since we were five. We grew up together. In high school she had like three boyfriends. Zack, Trey and Leon. Now I met Zack and Trey, but I'd never met Leon. I think maybe that turned out for the best after all. Did you know that when Leon knew she was going to blow off her prom he asked her to spend it with him but she turned him down to spend it with me? We had a girls night in. We watched movies, ate popcorn and talked about everything."

"Wow, nah. She never said anything like that. You guys must have had a hell of a night. But who's Trey? I know about Zack, you know, The Lying Expert himself." Brian said, looking over at her, his arms propped up on his knees.

Tabitha let out a breath, "Trey was like a bad plug. You know, one wrong move and sparks flew. We all should have seen it from the start but none of us did. When we met him he was being picked on and things like that but then he became one of us. You know part of the 'popular' crowd as we were called in school. Zack, Anna, and I were known as the 'leaders of the pack'. Then Trey came in and he was our fourth you know? Yeah we cause trouble but we also helped out a lot. We volunteered at shelters and hospitals and places like that. Anna mostly you know organized it all."

"Are you serious? She seriously doesn't seem the type to do that." Brian said, looking at her before turning to the water again.

"oh don't get me wrong. She's exactly the same now as she was in high School. Rebellious, nice, a great friend. Mother hen you know? But then when she got with Trey after she and Zack broke up, she didn't change but Trey did. He became like this possessive, freak. He didn't want her doing this or that. So she broke up with him. And got back with Zack, who may have lied and did so many illegal things other than racing and lied to her about it, he loved her and hated seeing what Trey was doing to her. So Trey, when he found out they were back together, god he went nuts."

Tabitha pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them slightly. "He tried to blow up Zack's car by shooting it, with them in it. Which worked but they got out before it blew. Which is why I think that maybe Trey is what happened to the club." She said, turning her head and looking at him, seeing the astonished look on his face.

"How did you come to the conclusion it was him?" Brian asked, straightening his legs.

"Well, he's the only person I really know who knows anything about that kind of stuff. I mean, Anna doesn't have a hit out on her head or anything so I just figured it had to be him. He still holds that grudge. From what she's told me over the phone, he'd been calling the club for the past few months... and you all had no idea." She said, ending slowly.

"No no we didn't. Look, I'll talk to her see what she says but for today... Let's just relax." He said standing up, seeing a few good waves coming in.

**Five hours later**

Tabitha landed on the sand laughing, Brian landing next to her laughing as well, since they'd just come back from swimming and playing in the water. "Last time I did that was three months ago with my brother."

Brian laughed as Tabitha sat up, "Well, I'm glad I could be of service." he said, still laying down.

"Yeah well, it's been such a long day. Surfing, playing in water, swimming. Best day I've had in a long time." She said, letting out a breath. "But I have to say, Anna setting this up was a good idea."

"You figured that out too huh?" Brian said, leaning on his arm as he faced her a bit.

"Oh yeah. I know her like the back of my hand. She set this up because she knows that I like y... to surf. She knows I like to surf." Tabitha said, silently scolding herself for almost admitting something.

Brian laughed quietly, knowing what she was about to say, "I like you too." He said, sitting up.

Tabitha turned her head and smiled a bit, "Don't you think it's a little soon to like someone?"

"No. It's not. I know it's only been a couple pf days but I think you're beautiful, smart, funny and one of the nicest women I've met in a while."

Tabitha smiled a bit, "Keep'em comin'." She said jokingly.

Brian smiled, "I mean it. If there's anyone that I would want to try anything with it'd be you. I know it sounds cheesy but..." He stopped being interrupted when Tabitha pressed her lips to his.

"Not that cheesy." She said quietly.

Brian smiled and leaned in, kissing her again.

I woke up, still feeling slightly tired since Leon and I have spent the day in bed making love, sensing that someone was looking at me and rolled over, smiling at Leon, "Hi, what are you doing?"

"Watching you sleep." Leon said, tracing the length of her arm with hi hand.

I groaned a bit, "Really? And why's that? Do I interest you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay and why is it that I interest you when I'm sleeping?"

"Because I love you. And even if we just lay here like this all day I'll be happy." Leon said in a husky voice.

I smiled and leaned up and kissed him, pulling him closer to me, the covers trapped between us. "Seriously, you trying to turn me to j-ello? I mean, really? The sweet talking in the rough sexy voice I love so much. Are you trying to turn me on?"

"I have to try now?" Leon said, jokingly.

"Are you kidding? One look is all it take baby." I said smiling.

"Glad I know that for the future reference."

I laughed, tracing his tattoo slightly.

"So, how do you think Tabitha and Brian's day went?" Leon asked, drawing lazy circles with his thumb on my bare hip.

"I think we may have a new couple in our midst but Brian would want to break it to Mia gently. And since Tabitha knows about Mia and Brian since you know I told her, she'll wait until he tells her to say anything to anyone but myself."

Leon nodded and turned his head a knock came to the door.

"Better be decent, I'm coming in." Brian said, as I tugged on Leon's shirt but kept my lower half covered as Brian walked in, his hand over his eyes.

"It's safe Brian." I said laughing.

Brian uncovered them then sat on the bed, "Look, I'm sure you know what you did and thank you. But why didn't you ever say anything about Trey calling?" He said, getting straight to the point.

"How'd you find out about that?"

"Tabitha."

"I'm going to kill her." I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Wait who the hell is Trey?" Leon said from beside me.

"My ex, before you. He liked to play with stuff, explosives, NOS to make that car blow shit like that. He's been calling. Before Brian, Dom and Mia. He always called the club but I didn't think anything of it because well, it didn't seem bad enough and I know I should have said something but what was I supposed to say? My ex is calling the club talking a bunch of shit but it's nothing don't worry about it?" I said, letting out a breath, "Sorry Le, but you would have found me crazy."

Leon sighed,"Okay yeah, but you could have said something babe. You should have. Because all that was before the club blew up."

"I didn't think he would do something like that. Not that he hasn't tried before but that was after I dumped him and got back with Zack, I haven't done anything to him since."

"Anna, it's doesn't take much to set off someone like that. He could have held that grudge even after all these years. If what Tabitha told me today was right, he still is out to get you back. Whether it's to kill you or make you be with him again, he'll do whatever it takes." Brian said standing up. "now, I'll tell the others but don't keep it from us if he calls again. Especially with Dom's heart condition."

I nodded, "Okay, okay, I promise. If he calls I'll tell you."

"That's all I ask."

"Oh wait Brian. How was your day?"

Brian smiled, "Best day I've had so far. She kissed me."

"Way to go dawg." Leon said, laughing a bit as I laughed.

Brian shook his head, "Yeah well I dropped her off to change cause we're going out to dinner. I'll be back in an hour to pick her up." He said, walking out, "Carry on with your...day." He said smiling as he shut the door.

Leon laughed and leaned against the head board and pulled me to him, making me lean against his chest. "Well, todays been busy."

"What you mean between making love, setting Tabitha and Brian up and learning about Trey? Yeah it's been busy." I said snuggling into him.

"I still think you should have said something about Trey but I'll let it go for now. Because I think Brian has the right idea."

"What do you mean? Dinner?"

"yeah, what do you say? You, me and nice small dinner at our restaurant? Sounds nice to me."

I smiled and sat up, straddling him slightly, "That sounds great." I leaned in and kissed him, smiling against it as I felt him kiss back and wrap his arms around me.

"Dinner can wait another hour." He whispered seductively as he pushed the shirt back over my head and kissed me again, feeling his arms wrap around my waist again before we made love again for the fourth time that day.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tabitha and I walked into the house carrying groceries.

"So, when do those things come off?" Tabitha asked, nodding to my bandages as we put the bag on the counter.

"Tomorrow. Jesse and I are free from these confines. No more ointment, bandages or doctor visits. But there's a new development. I may have some scarring. Minimal but they'll be there." I Said, pulling out the cookies.

"Scarring or not, we will still love you." Tabitha said, throwing the bags away as the door opened and Leon, Vince, Brian and Rome came in the back door.

"Hey baby." Leon said a he kissed me.

"Hey." I Said and smiled, "Were you guys playing ball again? Because you are all sweaty and icky."

"Thought you liked it when i was sweaty."

"Oh honey that's only when i make you sweaty." I Said then kissed him.

Leon kissed back and pushed me against the counter as i held onto his shirt.

"Okay, you guys we are still here." Brian said, from his spot beside Tabitha.

We pulled apart, "Sorry." We said in unison.I went back to putting groceries away while the guys migrated to the living room.

"Okay, what was that?" Tabitha asked smiling.

"What?" "That Kiss, that was hot."

"Oh that was nothing honey.""Someone's getting laid tonight."

"Actually no. We're waiting until tomorrow. Leons idea. Does he know what that coulddo to me?"

"Oh so you're waiting up the bandages come off?"

"Yeah, We're going to a movie, then dinner, then a hotel. A nice one. He wants a weekend of just the two of us."

"The way you two go at it i'm surprised you're not pregnant."

"To be honest, i did have a scare. Last month." I whispered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tabitha said quietly as she glanced at the doorway.

"I went to the doctor and i'm not. The did every test and nothing. I didn't say anything because with everything that happened before with the heists and losing the baby... IfI told you, word would have gotten back to Leon and i won't put him through that. Iwon't get his hopes up like that, i just won't."

Tabitha nodded, "But chica, you should still tell him.

the Next Day

I moved my free wrists as Jesse, Tabitha, Letty and I ate lunch after we got our bandages off.

"How's it feel to be free?" Tabitha asked us both.

"Great." We said at the same time then laughed.

"And look, no scarring. Except for very small ones on the inside of Anna's wrists which aren't even noticeable if you aren't looking for them." Letty said.

"I Know. And i would rather have scars than be dead." I Said as we finished lunch and left, Jesse riding with me.

"So are you and Leon not coming back the rest of the week end?"

"No, not unless it's an emergency."

"Nothing should happen."

"Jesse, if you need anything, call okay? You know that Leon and I will show if you callright?"

Jesse nodded, "But Ann, you guys need a night. Besides, i'll have Letty, Vince, Brian, Tabitha and the others."

I smiled, "Okay but promise you'll call is you need anything." I Said as we pulled up to the house.

"I promise."

"Thank you."

At dinner

"So, how's dinner?" Leon asked.

"It's good.""Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You're lying. You haven't said more than two words since we left the theater and you've been off the past month, what's going on?"

I sighed and set my fork down, "Last month i thought i was pregnant. And the reason i've been like this is because i wanted it. I wanted the baby so bad but all the tests were negative. I didn't want to tell you because i didn't want to get your hopes up and have you get hurt again. But i had hoped it was positive, i really did Le."

Leon reach across the table and grabbed my hand, "I wish you would have told me so you didn't have to find out by yourself, i would have been there."

"I know Le, but like i said, i didn't want you to go through that, i wouldn't be able to handle that look in your eyes again."

Leon smiled, "Well, just because you're not pregnant now, doesn't mean you can't be."

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe we should try to have a baby."

"Are you serious?"

"You wanted that baby and i want it too. I have for a while."

"You want to have a baby?"

"With you yeah."

I smiled, "Then how about we go to the hotel?"

"What for?"

"Well, trying to make the baby is half the fun i hear."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leon said, then called for the check.We paid the bill and left to the hotel, where we never left the room.

Monday Morning

"We're are supposed to be leaving, not having sex, again."I Said breathlessly as i slowly got out of bed.

"Yeah i know. We had time for one more round. We also have time for a shower."

"Showers. Seperate showers. We need to go home."

"Not yet we don't." Leon said, kissing me and walking us backwards ti the bathroom. We pulled up to the house and got out, Leon grabbing the duffle we shared and we walked into the house."You go hang with the guys, i'll be in the kitchen with the girls." I Said, then kissed him slowly.

Leon pulled back, "OKay, but tonight, you're mine."

"Oh no baby, tonight, you're mine." I said, then yelped slightly as he hit my butt as i walked away.

"hey girlie, how'd it go?"

"Well, we never left the hotel room, than God for room service and two, we're gonna have a baby."

"What?" A chorus of female voices sounded.

"We talked about it friday night and we both want it. I had a scare last month and i wanted it to be positive and he wants it now so we're gonna go for it."

"That's great, you guys deserve it. You'll be great parents, you good with Maya." Letty said, giving me a hug."She's right. You do deserve it." Tabitha said, smiling and giving me a hug.

Well, i rewrote these three times and finally got it how i wanted it and i know i skipped but i hope you like anyways


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leons POV

I stood over Anna's grave as the rain fell down. I heard food steps and looked beside me to see Letty.

"You're nod mad t me are you? For living?"

"a little, but i can't really blame you. I love her so much and now she's gone. Yeah, i am a little angry but it ain't your fault."I felt her rub my back slightly."Did you know she was pregnant? We were gonna have a baby. God why didn't he just listen to us?"

"Because he's an idiot. We lost Anna, Jesse. V lost his arm."

I sighed and looked down, "I had a dream. That everyone was okay. Vince got away with a scar, Jesse got off with asthma, Anna lost the baby but she was still alive. You did have a baby, Dom and Mia took to Mexico and left us here. But we were okay, we were happy and we were living in Miami. We had a business and a house, we were a family."

Letty sniffled slightly,"I wish that were true Leon, for all of us."

I laughed a bit and ran a hand over my head,"Why her? The one person that i loved with everything in me is gone and so is our unborn child. Anna said to stay, she said we should go, hell we all did but..."

"Hey, it's not your fault, it happens. But we move on. It takes time but we do move in and we will."

I turned and stared at the grave.

No POV

Leon sat up quickly, breathing heavily, in a sweat and looked beside him to see Anna sleeping peacfully. He slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom and washed his face to calm down. He let out a breath as he dried his face and when he went out the door, he ran into Tabitha.

"Woah, hey Leon." She said holding up her hands.

"Oh hey, what are you doing up?"

"I have to go pee. Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine."

"um, now you're not. Look, go downstairs and we'll talk okay. But i really need to pee first."

Leon smiled, "Okay." He said, letting her pass and went downstairs and into the kitchen, Tabitha following a few minutes later and starting the water for the tea, waiting for him to finish a piece of bread, "So whats up Leon?"

"I had a dream. I was standing over Anna's grave and i was talking to Letty. Jesse was dead, Vince lost his arm. It felt so real. I told her that this was all a dream that i had but i know it's real."

Tabitha let out a long breath, "Wow, that must have been weird."

"I've never felt pain like that, Not even when my mom took off you know? The was worse."

"Well, you lost your best friend and the woman you love. I'm guessing it was after the last heist right?" Tabitha asked, handing him a cup of tea.

"Yeah, it was and i never wanna feel like that, ever. If losing someone you love feels like that then i don't wanna know." Leon said as he took the cup, "Thanks but i'm not a tea guy."

"No problem, but it's not gonna happen, they're not going anywhere."

"It almost did though. With the club explosion. I almost did lose them.""I know but you didn't and you won't. Jesse is upstairs in his room asleep. And Ann, is upstairs, in the room you guys share, safe and asleep. Besides, you guys are trying to have a baby. So why don't you go upstairs, get back into bed and be with your girl. Sleep and hold her, it's all i can say."

Leon nodded and smiled, "Thanks Tabitha, you're a pretty good friend."

"I know. You're welcome." Tabitha said, laughing a bit.Leon smiled and went up stairs to their room and crawled into bed and slid his arms around Anna's waist.

Anna shifted and rolled over, opening her eyed a bit, "Hey you okay?" SHe asked, her voice raspy with sleep.

"Yeah, i'm good. Just had a bad dream." Leon said, rubbing her bacl.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah baby, i'm good. Just happy you're here."

Anna smiled and kissed him."I love you."

Leon whispered."I love you too."

Back to Annas POV

I rolled out of bed slowly, careful not to walked Leon and went downstairs, "Morning V."

"Morning."

"What's goin' on V? You're never up this early."

"I've been thinking, lately. What is we lost Jesse, or you or Letty. I just don't wanna know what it's like."

"But we're fine. We're here we're happy, and we're fine."

"I just worry is all."

"ANd we worried about you. Still do. You could have lost your arm or worse, your life. The heists are in the past, what makes you think about them now?"

"I'm always thinking about it."

I sighed and turned back to the coffee maker.

"Anyway, the construction guy called and said that they can start building next week but they need to know if we wanna go with the old plans or some new ones. They wanna talk to us today."

"OKay, we all need to go down there, what time did he say?"

"Two o' clock."

"Well we'll wait til the others wake up to decide what we wanna do."

Vince nodded, "okay."

During Breakfast

"Okay, so we have some business to take care of. Vince got a call from the construction guy and he wants to meet up at the club at two but we have to make a decision. Whether we want to go with the old plan or new ones. It's our decision as a group so..."

"I think we should go with new ones." Jesse spoke up.

"Me too." Letty said, taking a drink of Juice. "I don't want to have an image of you and Jesse getting blown back everytime i go there."Everyone else agreed.

"OKay, new plans it is. Now, i have some news. I talked to the attorney and she said that the lab analyzed what was left of the bomb and got a print."

"It was Trey wasn't it?" Tabitha asked, chewing her food.

I Nodded and Tabitha set her fork down."I thought so."

"What's with this Trey guy?" Dom asked.

"He tried to kill me and an ex boyfriend of mine. We were at LL and he was willing to kill everyone, including T, but we got out and here we are."

"LL?" Brian asked.

"lovers lookout." Tabitha and I said together.

Leon shook his head laughing, "You asked man."

"But they are looking for him and they think they might have him."

"well, he's here right?" Mia asked.

"No, he in Vegas. He works for a lumber yard and they will question him and see who he had set the bomb at the club, not that he'll talk."

"So what, he don't talk he goes free?" Mia asked.

"No, they won't do that. His prints are on the bomb part. He'll go to jail or prison for sure. The other guy won't." Brian said, his arm on the back of Tabithas chair.

"Exactly. So we don't have much to worry about, just getting the club up and running, helping Brian and Rome with their garage and making sure May's taken care of and the bill are paid. Now, just pretend we know nothing until we hear something definite."

We all agreed and did what we do everyday for almost three months.

* * *

I walked into the bathroom after my watch went off and looked at the home pregnancy test, glad everyone was gone for a while. I let out a sigh before throwing it away and taking out the trash as i left the house, to go see my doctor as a walk in. I pulled up to the building and went inside, waiting for almost an hour before i was called to the back. They took my blood and said they would call and i was sent home. When i got there, everyone was already in the back.

"Hey baby. Where've you been?" Leon asked, as he kissed me when i got to the backyard.

"I went for a drive. I Had to get out for a while. I hate being cooped up, you know that." I Said as we walked back to the table, where everyone was playing cards.

Leon sat in his chair and pulled me onto his lp as Letty passed out the cards.

I laughed as Brian threw down his cards. "I hate you people." Brian said, sitting back in his chair.

"Aw. you'll be okay honey." Tabitha said, since she was one of the people taking most of his money.

"Baby, your pockets are vibrating and you might want to answer it before i can't get up from this table for a while." Leon said, shifting a bit.

I jumped up and pulled my phone from my pocket, "hello?" I answered as i walked back to the house and inside.

"Anna? This is Dr. Kendall and i was calling with your results."

"Yes Ma'am."

"And congratulation, you're three weeks pregnant."

I laughed happily and looked out the window at Leon, "Thanks Doc."

"You're welcome and congratulations again."

"Thank you," I said then hung up and walked to the door, "Hey Leon, i need you for a minute."

"Only a minute? Damn Leon, you're losing your touch brother." Vince said smiling as the others laughed.

"Ha ha, ass." Leon said, putting his cards down and going inside, "Whats up baby?"

"Um, remember how last time i went to the doctor because i thought i was pregnant?"

"Yeah, i remember." Leon said, crossing his arms.

"Well, i went to the doctor today because i took a home test and it was positive, so i went in as a walk in. They took my blood and they just called with the results."

"Was it negative again?"

"No, it wasn't. It was positive, we're having a baby."

"What?"

"Yeah, i'm three weeks."

"We're having a baby?"I nodded then laughed/screamed as i was picked up and swung around.

"What the hell is going on in here man?" Rome asked, as they all walked in.

"May as well tell them now." I Said as i was put down.

"Ann's pregnany. She just found out."

"Oh my God." Tabitha called out, running and giving me a hug as congratulations and hugs went around.

Heres another, sorry for skipping so much again. and reall really really really sorry for how long it took me


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: This is for my chica Tabitha aka Craftytink954, told you I would make one just for you.... anyone else I could work ya in? And also.... this is set after like a month, so Anna is two month, will be three months in next chappe...and Brian and Tabitha aren't moving that fast....

* * *

Chapter 17

I stood by Tabitha as she talked on the phone with her mom before hanging up.

"What did she say?"

"Well, I told her that I was dating a street racer and that he partied and worked in a garage and that his name was Brian."

I laughed," So you didn't tell her that he's an ex-cop, that he surfs or that he's one of the nicest guys anyone could meet?"

"I conveniently left that out, yeah." Tabitha said laughing. "Besides, she won't like him anyway cause of the way he dresses. T- shirts, shorts and converses."

"Of course, Stella was always like that. You had to dress to impress or she wan't inpressed." I said, shaking my head,"So how are you and Brian?"

"We're fine. We're going to dinner and club tonight."

"What about Mia?"

"Mia's not talking to us right now. Brian told her straight up."

"Well, you gott think of it from her point of view too you know. She fell for him, hard. She still had feelings for him too. Now I am not trying to split you two, cause remember I helped you get together but i'm just saying her give her time to adjust."

"I know, I know. And I will." She said as they finished grocery shopping.

**Later**

"Oh my God this is so much fun." Tabitha said laughing as they sat in their booth at a local club after dancing.

"Yeah it is." Brian said, putting his arm on the back on the booth behind her head and she leaned against him.

"So we've had dinner, gone dancing, what next?" Tabitha asked over the music.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go back to my place, get you out of the house for a while."

"And uh, what did you have in mind exactly?" Tabitha asked him, as she turned to face him.

"I think we could have a party of our own." Brian said leaning in.

"Oh, I think a private pary would be a really, really good idea." Tabitha said then kissed.

Brian kissed her back, putting a hand on her cheek then pulled back a little,"I think we should get outta here before we have an audience."

Tabitha nodded,"Good idea." she said and they left to go to his place.

Brian pushed her against the door, laughing against her lips as he tried to unlock it.

Tabitha took the key and turned so she faced the door, Brians hands on her hips, as she unlocked the door, only to be turned around and pushed inside once the door was open. Brian kissed her again, taking the keys and shutting the door, tossing the keys anywhere while he walked them towards his room.

**the next morning**

Tabitha woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She found Brians shirt from last night and slipped it on, buttoning it up. She walked out of the room, hearing the TV on in the living room on the weather channel. She walked into the kitchen to see Brian over the stove, in pajama bottoms only and crept up behind him, putting her arms around his waist, "Don't you know it's not safe to cook bacon half naked?" she said jokingly.

Brian turned and kissed her,"Morning to you too." he said smiling.

"Mmm, smells good." She said leaning against the counter beside him.

"I know. I was hoping it would wake you up."

"And it did. Where's Rome?"

"Oh he stayed at Tej's last night. Which was pribably a good decision based on how loud you were."

"Me? Oh no, you were way louder than I was."

"I was not."

"you lie." Tabitha argued back playfully.

Brian laughed and rolled his eyes and he finished breakfast.

* * *

"So how was your date with Brian last night?" I asked Tabitha.

"It was okay."

"Just okay? Please, we all know you guys had sex. Not that hard to figure out."

"Anyway, yes we had a good time and so what if we had sex."

"I don't care if you did or not honey you know that. I want you to be with Brian."

"Okay can we get off my sex life and concetrate on my niece or nephew please?"

"Why are we here again? I only two months." I said looking around at the baby things.

"So? That time will fly by like it was nothing. One minute you're pregnant and the next here comes baby."

"Okay, okay."

"Thank you, so what do you and Leon want?" Tabitha asked as she looked at a onesie.

"Honesty, I know what Leon wanted and I don't care as long as it's healthy."

Tabitha nodded,"I understand but come on."

I laughed,"Okay, I want a boy."

"I thought so."

* * *

"Did you have fun with Anna today?"

"Yeah, we picked out clothes and a crib, which she had them hold to get Leons opinion." Tabitha said as they lay in bed, her head on his shoulder and her hand resting on his bare chest while he fingers traced a line up and down her bare back.

"Well, what kind of clothes did you get? They won't find out the sex until later."

"Mostly light green and yellow. Something for either sex." Tabitha said as the front door opened and closed,"Romes home."

"So? He'll be fine." Brian said laughing a bit,"He'll leave us alone."

"I know, just feel kinda bad. He's your best friend and i've been keeping you away."

"Nah, it's all good. He likes you. Not as much as food but he likes you." Brian said laughing.

Tabitha laughed,"He does seem to like food more than people sometimes."

"Proably cause it doesn't argue back."

"Well, it kinda does, gives you heartburn sometimes."

"Good point." Brian said as they laughed again. "Hey, how would you like to go for a drive tomorrow? Just me you and the road? Doesn't matter where, we could even stay the weekend if you'd like."

Tabitha smiled,"Sounds great." She said then kissed him, laughing against his lips as he quickly rolled her onto her back.

* * *

Okay, I know it's been FOREVER since I last posted...but everythings been busy, been moving and trying to find a job, for a while, I didn't have internet then we didn't have the word document I needed but now I can't do much because i'm sick... I have a ruptured ear drum so i'm on antibiotics and ear drops...so now I can post and post cause I can sit on my butt lol hope you all enjoyed this installment, laters...


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I've been thinking." Dom said. It was just him and I at lunch today, usually we eat with everybody else, but he wanted to talk.

"I can tell. I can see the smoke billowing from your ears." I said, eating a french fry.

"Funny. Seriously Annabeth." Dam said, using my real name.

"Hey, I told you never call me. At least not where people can hear." I said, glaring a bit, "But now I know it's serious. Whatcha you thinking about?"

"Everything. Everyone. After the heist when we ran."

"Dom, we talked about this…."

"Yeah we did but I want to know what actually full story. What went down?"

"We were on our way to leave but um I started having stomach cramps and I was bleeding. So, Leon turned the car around and we went straight to the hospital. Jesse and Vince were taken the same hospital. Leon found that out when he went downstairs to see. Jesse almost didn't make it and Vince… The wire had been wrapped so tightly around his arm they were sure he was going to lose it. I'd been pregnant, that's why I was having stomach cramps, I'd lost the baby. We also found out that Letty was pregnant a little later." I said lightly.

Dom nodded, "What about after?"

"I was able to leave within a couple days. Jesse was in a coma for about two months. Vince couldn't use his arm for a long time. It was always in a sling, he couldn't lift anything, he couldn't move it. He had to go to physical therapy for six months. When Jesse came home, all he had were nightmares. So Leon and I were up with him off and on. I sat with Letty a lot when she was pregnant. Morning sickness and sometime she couldn't sleep. I took Vince to his therapy sessions, stayed there until he was done then drove him home. We didn't talk much on the way home because he was in pain and irritable. It took him a while to get back to where he is now. And Jesse, he was lucky. The doctors weren't sure if he was gonna make it at all. With him being in a coma and losing as much blood as he did. We went to see him every day. There wasn't a day that went by that we didn't see him, let him know that we were still there."

Dom sighed and sat back, "I should have come back sooner."

"Dom we blamed you for so long. Not being here. Staying in Mexico when you could have been here, that was mostly after Brian said he let you go. We felt betrayed, angry. But you are here now, yes it took you two years but you're here. You're not going to miss the rest of Mayas' life. Which is best right now. This is her most crucial moments." I said, taking a drink of my soda.

"Yeah, you'll be getting that soon." He said smiling.

"Don't remind me. I'm happy don't get me wrong, I want this baby. Just with morning sickness and everything, it's weird." I said smiling, "I'm just glad I've had experience with Letty and then with Maya."

"Maya's a good kid." Dom said, nodding slightly.

"Yeah, she has a little of everyone in her. But that's a good thing though."

"Yeah. Come on, we should get back to work." He said, as he paid for lunch.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"So, there's a race tonight, you gonna come with me?" Brian asked looking at Tabitha.

Tabitha nodded, "Of course. As long as I can ride with you. Anna and Leon are gonna stay and babysit Maya while we're all gone. Give Letty a night off." She said as she changed her shirt.

"Yeah she mentioned it; I just didn't know if she was gonna do it. Has she mentioned anything about Trey?" Brian asked as he sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

"All she knows is that he's not getting out anytime soon for attempted murder. And since it was his prints on what they found of the bomb, he's the one that was put away. He's not happy about it." Tabitha said, turning around.

"Well, he failed. I would think he'd be upset about it. Has she gotten anything from him?"

Tabitha shook her head, "Nah, which I think it's nerving her a bit, but she's not stressing, she's talking about it, which is good. She doesn't need the stress."

Brian nods, "No she doesn't. So is everyone going tonight minus Anna and Le?"

"Yeah, the whole crew. And now that we have a crew, people are getting nervous. That's what Suki said anyway. What with us having Dom now and you, there's no way we can lose a race." She said smiling a bit.

Brian laughed, "Well, you have a point, but of course, we're not the only ones driving. There's Letty, Rome, Suki, Jimmy, Vince, Anna and Leon. Now although Anna's out of commission for a while, means nothing." He said hugging her to him.

"Yeah, she deserves it though. Her parents are coming though. For a visit. That should be interesting."

"Oh yeah, her rich parents who don't approve of the way she lives right?" Brian asked.

"Yep, that's them. Carrie and Alex Anderson. Anna always hated the way she had to dress growing up. Sun dresses, gowns, all the girlie girl stuff that she hates." Tabitha said as she laughed.

"That should really interesting then."

"Oh yeah, since they call her by her full name, not just Anna."

"Now I'm curious. What is it?" Brian asked.

"Oh no, I'm not getting murdered for you, you are just going to have to wait and see. Dom knows it, only because he found something her name on it." Tabitha said as they headed out of his place and to his car.

* * *

Not my longest chapter and I ish sorry please forgive me and it may not be the best chapter in the world but I started writing it at like 6 maybe 7 this morning… r and r if you want


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: I'm going forward again, I'm sorry for jumping this way; Anna will be 19 weeks here.

Chapter 19

I threw a shirt over my shoulder as I looked through my clothes.

"Ow baby, what are you doing?" Leon asked, pulling the shirt off his head.

"Trying to find something to wear. My parents will be here soon and the only clothes that fit are yours. And I am not wearing your clothes to see my parents." I said, turning back to the closet.

Leon laughed, "Calm down." He said walking up behind me and putting his hands on my baby bump. "Maybe Letty has something from when she was pregnant. You know she didn't were that girlie stuff."

"But you know how my mom is Le." I said lightly.

"Exactly why I have the girls outside the door now. Letty had her maternity clothes and you know Mia can make you look like you have to and Tabitha can help without changing who you are." Leon said then kissed my cheek and left the room.

"Did your closet throw up?" Tabitha asked.

"Tabby, a little help."

"I'm sorry. Okay. We think we may have found something that will please both you and your parents. Since I know your parents and all three of us know you. We have a tank top, which will show off your stomach but cover it and if your parents can't handle it then oh well. We have a pair of Letty's maternity jeans from when she was that far and whatever shows you want." Tabitha said, smiling.

"And the tank is black." Mia added.

I smiled, "Thank you, now leave so I can get dressed."

"Well, your mom and dad will be here soon. So hurry." Letty said then ducked out as I threw a shoe at the door.

I quickly changed and put my hair up in a ponytail and slipped on the only shoes that really fit, which were my flip-flops. "They better appreciate this, or I'm running them over with my car." I let out a breath and walked down the stairs, my hand on my stomach.

Leon looked up and smiled, "Hey. You don't look so bad."

"Yeah, I know. Still. I'd rather be in my sweats and one of your tee shirts." I said, as there was a hesitant knock on the door. I sighed and looked at it, "Welcome to hell." I said then walked over and opened it. "Hi mom, dad." I said as I held the door open.

"Annabeth, it's good to see you." Dad said as I heard Brian laugh from the living room only to be followed by an 'Ow, damn it Tabs.'

"You're pregnant? Well, that's a new development. Not new new I guess. How far along are you? Who's the father? It had better not be that Leon character; I thought that I had taught you better than that. Plus to have a baby out of wedlock, do you know what that could do to our family name? Are you trying to bring dishonor to our family?" my mom asked.

I shook my head, "I'm 19 weeks, and Yes Leon is the father so deal with it. And who says we're even ready for marriage mom? We've been through hell and back the past two years, not that you would know because it's not like you call to see how I am, you ask Tabitha."

"Well, Tabitha was always the more well mannered one out …."

"Are you kidding me? Look, you are here for dinner, so let's eat and you can go. Yeah that sounds really good to me." I said then sighed as I walked to the kitchen where Mia was.

"You okay?" Mia asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah I guess. You know growing up; I actually got along with my parents. Until I was 19. The money changed them once they got a lot of it. Mom became a bitch, dad's not so bad." I said rubbing my stomach slightly, trying to calm down.

"Well, just look at this way. It's just dinner."

"Yeah, but they'll stay a while after words for 'friendly conversation'. Which they will only use that information to try to make me 'see the way' and leave you guys. Which Leon and the others know I wouldn't do." I said lightly.

"Not like Dom and I did right?" Mia said.

"Mia..."

"I know you didn't mean it like that but, just using a point. What my brother and I did was wrong. We should have answered the calls and listened to the voice mails but we didn't and it was something we have to live with now. Everything has its consequences and us leaving resulted in you guys losing trust in us. We understand that. I mean, Dom's working at the garage, Tej keeping an eye on him. Vince has me working with him for the club, which will be opening soon. We're not leaving again. We know what a mistake it was the first time and we are sorry."

"I know Mia. We all do, fact is, we're still having some trouble but you've got our trust back. Maybe not Vinces' but you know how Vince is." I said smiling.

"Of course."

"Annabeth!" I heard shouted behind me and I jumped and turned around.

"Damn it Brian." I said and threw a roll at the laughing man.

"Ow, damn, why do I keep getting hit?" He asked, picking up the roll on the ground and throwing it away.

"You call me that again and pregnant or not I will stomp your ass in the ground." I threatened. "I hate being called that."

"So why do you let your parents?" He asked, hopping onto the counter.

"Because they're my parents. Fact is, I can't throw anything at them, and last time I did they made me take anger management classes."

Brian laughed again, "Are you serious? What'd you throw at them?"

"My great grandma's vase that her mother in law got her. She hated the damn thing anyway." I said shrugging, "And it was an eye sore."

"Oh you mean that puke/ pea soup marble green one they had by the door? Ew that thing was hideous." Mia said shaking her head.

"I did them a favor but they didn't see it that way. "That's a priceless heirloom, how dare you break something like that. You're great grandmother would be so disappointed in you.' Fact is, she hugged me for it. Called me her favorite." I said shrugging.

"Oh well, the reason I came in here is because you're mom is talking to Jesse. More like talking at Jesse." Brian said.

Mia rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head.

"Okay seriously? The only woman who hasn't hit me today is Letty." Brian said, rubbing his head.

"And you're just now telling me? You ass." I said and walked out of the room, hearing mom talking to Jesse about his clothing. I started past Vince who grabbed me by my arm.

"If she wasn't a woman I'd hit for talking to him that way. Everyone's close to saying something and if you don't shut her up, Letty looks ready to kill."

"I got it V." I said and walked over, "Mom, I think that's enough don't you?"

"But…"

"No buts, seriously, you say one more thing out of line, you can leave the house. I don't see anything wrong with anyone here. You may be used to you high class, nose stuck up in the air, ass kissers. But there is no one here like that. We are who we are and that's it. You may not like it, but we do."

"Do you see how many people are in this house? There is a child here. And whatever goes on here, she doesn't need to be around."

"This is less than we usually have. This is just the people that live here. And nothing goes on here. We work, we hang out, yes, we may have a couple of drinks, except me, but nothing goes on that's illegal. That stuff is in the past."

"Dinner's ready. We can eat." Mia said quietly.

*after dinner*

I watched as mom and dad drove off and sighed as Letty walked up beside me.

"Can I put a hit out on your mom? She tells me how I should raise my child one more time… I'm burying her in the back yard." She said.

I laughed, "I'll help. What else are best friends for except to help hide the body?" I asked, putting an arm around her shoulder and we walked into the living room.

"When did your mom become such a bitch?" Tabitha asked from beside Brian on the couch.

"When I was 19. Apparently, when dad got promoted and started making more, she thought she was it. You know I love my mom and I know that the mom I know and love is still in there somewhere but I swear that woman is a mystery wrapped in a bitch. She used to love Jesse; I don't know what her problem is." I said, sitting next to Leon on the love seat.

"Yeah I remember you had to bring him cookies daily because she would send them. 'Every growing kid needs my cookies' she would always say." Mia said, sitting on the floor with Maya.

"I liked those cookies." Jesse said nodding a bit.

I sighed, "I remember when mom and dad got divorced, when it was final. Tabitha came over and mom got trashed. She was downing guys so bad that night."

"Oh yeah. That's when she looked at us and said something like… um... Oh yeah 'Just be a lesbian girls, men aren't worth it.'" Tabitha said nodding a bit.

"Yeah and she wound up remarrying him." I said shaking my head.

"That's cause your mom was weird."

"So wait, your mom wasn't always like this?" Brian asked.

"Nope. It wasn't until after they were married again and dad got a promotion at work. He made VP and that was the end of that." I said simply. "After that, it seemed like all she cared about was the family image. I became a disgrace because of how I dressed. I wore jeans a lot. Skirts and dresses didn't exist for me. Mom made sure I wasn't around when they held a get together." (A/N: Unlike in my story Coming Home)

"Well, you did own skirts. I usually borrowed them."

"Well, those were my jeans ones that I made myself out of the long jean skirts my mom got me."

Leon shook his head beside me as Letty and Brian went into the kitchen for dessert, "You enjoy disobeying her don't you?"

"It's a sport for me now." I said shrugging as we heard 'Ow damn it Letty, that's gonna bruise' as they made their way back into the living room with the cake.

"What'd he do?" Dom asked from the arm chair.

"Nothing, i just didn't want to feel left out." Letty said smiling making us girls laugh.

"Well, guess all of us girls did hit you today Brian." Mia said laughing.

* * *

And done….. it's not the best in the world, I personally don't think it is my best but I feel off kind of, and I was going to bring her parents in on Coming Home but I figured this one would be best, haven't exactly pin pointed why it is but I think it's because with Anna pregnant, her mom would have more to say about that…. R and R is you want to…. Flames welcome


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: I know I keep forwarding but I'm going month by month from here on out will try to make them longer and add more people.... not promising. Anna will be 24 weeks.

Chapter 20

I walked down the stairs and into the living room and sat next to Mia.

"How are you feeling?" she asked smiling.

"Like a whale, I can't even see my feet anymore. They were there yesterday, I think. And I'm peeing every 15 minutes it feels like." I complained slightly, rubbing my stomach slightly.

Mia smiled, "Welcome to pregnancy." She said laughing.

"Ha ha. I'm just glad the morning sickness stuff is over with. That shit was bad... I mean, that stuff was bad. Tabitha is making me watch my mouth. The baby's listening she says."

Mia shook her head, "Maybe so but its not going to come out talking."

"Well, we know that. Can we get off the pregnancy talk now? I know I started it but I'd like a change of subject. So, how's the bar coming? Vince won't let me near it 'til its done."

"It's almost done. Its looking really good. They went with a whole new R.A.C.E.R sign. But we need to get the flyers ready for the grand opening."

"Yeah Tabitha is on that. She wants to come up with something good thats going to do the club justice."

Mia nodded, "Yeah, um, anyway. I got the napkins ordered and ready for shipping. Kept the same printer you used, just used the design of the new sign."

I nodded a bit, noticing her change of subject from Tabitha, "Mia, you gave up on Brian two years ago. I know he betrayed you, and all of us but he's paid his penance and he's happy with Tabitha. I'm sorry if that sucks for you but he's over you. It's been two years Mia. And yeah seeing you again was rough on him, like it was on all of us, but more so him and Vince. You could have ignored Dom and stayed with Brian, you have your own thoughts Mia. You're an adult. And Vince, the guy was in love with you and you left us. He was hurt when you got with Brian, yeah Vince can be an ass but it's Vince. Defense mechanism. At first we just thought Brian had put you away but when we found out you left, think thats what hurt the most. You and Dom and your speeches about family and you guys are the ones that took off. Leaving us to deal with everything. Sucked for a long time, that's why we left L.A. And became the family we are now without you. And I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings but its the truth. We may be past the fact that you left but it still happened." I said simply as I slowly stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

"So you just walked out and didn't let her say anything to defend herself?" Tabitha asked.

"Well, what exactly was I supposed to let her say? She pushed Brian away away, not the other way around. He's moved on, and she's not happy about it, I can see it. But that was all on her. Fact is, I still don't completely trust her and Dom and with good reason. Neither does Leon. We've talked about i and who is to say they won't leave again." I said as we walked through the store.

Tabitha nodded, "Yeah but I don't think Dom is gonna leave anytime soon. Not now that he knows about Maya and since he's been around her. Mia, I'm not so sure about."

"Yeah and the worst part is, Vince still cares about her. I swear if she hurts him again, her ass is mine."

"I'm right there with you. I've known these guys for a while now and I care. Vince doesn't deserve that. Not after everything he's been through. But now all we have to do is find someone for Jesse and Rome."

"Oh please, Rome can any girl he wants to and he knows it. That's the worst part." I said laughing.

Tabitha linked her arm through mine, "So when are you and Leon going to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Well, we could have found out weeks ago but I think we're gonna find out at this weeks check up."

"Well, I for one hope its a girl cause we are seriously out numbered. I mean its just me, you, Letty, Maya, Mia and Suki. And then theres Leon, Vince, Dom, Jesse, Tej, Jimmy, Rome and Brian. Thats 8 to six. Least we can get a little closer if you have girl." Tabitha said as we walked towards the baby clothes, "And besides, look at the cute little baby clothes they have for girls."

I laughed, "Okay, Tabs. But its not up to us to decide. Its all in the genes."

"I know. Sucks, I wish there was a button, hit girl and be good to go." Tabitha said as I laughed again.

"You are so weird."

"I know, it's why you love me." She said and I agreed.

"So, how are you and Brian?"

"We're good. The sex is better than good."

"Okay, 1. ew dude, you guys are like my family so thats gross. And 2. its good you're good." I said making a face as Tabitha laughed. "So are you going to stay at Brians tonight again like you have for the past three months."

"More than likely. I feel bad through, I'm intruding on his and Romes time together."

"Not really. They get plenty of time together at the races, at work, at the apartment when you're not there. You don't usually go to the races, not since I've been pregnant."

"Well, you can't go and I don't want you staying by yourself and neither does anyone else. Besides, we have more fun anyway without them there and Maya needs watching either way and you're not going to be able to run after much longer." Tabitha said rubbing my baby bump, laughing when I smacked her hand. "You know you have to get used to that. The bigger you get the more your stomach's going to get touched."

"Not if I have anything to do about it."

"Leon does it."

"He's the father. And Jesse I allow cause he's a big kid himself." I said, letting out a sigh.

"You okay?" Tabitha asked as we stopped in front of some movies.

"Yeah, just really tired. The baby moves so much it's not funny. It's really active. It kicked the other day, right in the kidney. Not pleasant."

Tabitha laughed and rubbed my stomach again, "I'm gonna do it whether you like it or not so deal with.." She trailed off and yanked her hand back. "Dude, what was that?"

I shook my head, "The baby kicked. And you felt it."

"I did, oh Leon's gonna be so pissed."

" No he won't. Besides this is a good thing. We can feel the kicking from the outside, gonna be hell getting that ultrasound now." I said, though I was completely excited about feeling the kick.

Tabitha laughed, "Come on, you've got a boyfriend/baby daddy to tell this to." She said pulling me behind her.

* * *

We walked into the house laughing, "Did you see that guy? I mean rally did he have to sniff it? That was kind of awkward." Tabitha said laughing.

"What was?" Brian asked as Tabitha and I sat next to Leon.

"Okay, we were walking out of the store to go the car, cause somebody got tired." Tabitha said.

"Ha ha, oh you are so funny. Anyway, we walked past this guy who was eating an ice cream cone and he like looked the ice cream, sniffed it, then kept eating it. Then he looks at us, gives this big smile and walks away."

Brian laughed, "You too have the weirdest days when you are together."

"No we just tend to run into the weirdest people." I said as I sat back, laying my head on Leons shoulder and yawned. "Oh, the baby kicked today. Tabitha felt it when she was feeling my stomach up." I said, moving Leons hand to my stomach

"I was not feeling it up, I was rubbing it."

"It's not a genie lamp."Brian said making us laugh. "You can't make wishes with it."

Tabitha hit his shoulder as she laughed, "You are so mean to me."

"That's not what you said last night." Brian said suggestively as Tabitha smiled.

"Okay and on that note, I'm going to take a nap." I said quickly standing up, well, as quickly as I could.

"I'll go with you." Leon said, standing up as well and following me up the stairs to our room. "So the baby kicked huh?" Leon asked once we were in the room.

I nodded and turned to face him, grabbing his hand in mine and placing it on my stomach smiling when the baby kicked.

"That's different. I mean, sure I felt Maya when she kicked but.."

"It's different because it's ours." I said as I walked over to the bed and laid down. "I can't believe I get so tired so easily now. We weren't even gone that long."

Leon laid next to me, "Well, you gotta think, some of that energy is going to the baby. It's

been active a lot lately baby."

"I know. But at least we only have like 16 weeks left. Maybe more. Some first time moms go over their due date. The most that allowed is two weeks. After that, they tend to induce the labor." I said as I turned to face him.

Leon nodded, "The doctor said something about that the first time we went in right?"

I nodded as my eyes closed, "Yep."

"Get some rest. You need it."

* * *

*downstairs with Brian and Tabitha *

"You scared them off."

"No I didn't that was all you." Brian said, his arm around her shoulders.

"No way, you were the one getting an suggestive. I had nothing to do with it, I was an innocent by stander." Tabitha said shaking her head.

"Oh whatever, you're smile said it all young lady."

"Okay, now you sound like my grandmother, which is creepy so stop."

Brian laughed a bit at their banter before it sunk in what she said, "Are you saying I sound like a old lady."

"I would never say that, at least not to your face." Tabitha said, smiling innocently.

:Okay, and just for that..." He trailed off and started tickling her, his body hovering over hers.

"God, Brian no." she said laughing, trying to push his hands away, which failed completely since he was stronger than she was.

They heard the door open and Brian stopped as they both looked up as Mia walked through the door with Dom, Letty, Maya, and Vince.

Vince hid a laugh as he looked up from his paperwork, "You don't see that every day."

Dom laughed, "We interrupting something?"

"She called me an old lady. Had to get her back." Brian said as he sat back down and Tabitha sat up right, fixing her shirt.

"Well, she got something right." Vince said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Where's Ann? Thought you guys were supposed to go to the store to get baby clothes." Letty asked Tabitha.

"Shes upstairs taking a nap. She got tired halfway through looking and we ended up in the electronics section." Tabitha said shrugging.

Letty nodded and smiled, "I remember the tiredness. I didn't like it. I was tired all the time it felt like." She said, setting Maya down on the floor.

Tabitha nodded, "Yeah she told me about that. She don't like it either."

Letty shook her head, "She don't like how much she's eating either. I mean, I ate more than Vince when I was pregnant."

"Okay can we change the subject please." Brian asked, "As much as I love kids, I don't want to hear about the process."

"So, if you're girlfriend or wife got pregnant you wouldn't want to hear it?" Tabitha asked.

"I didn't say that. It would be my baby said girl is pregnant with, and I wouldn't need to hear about it cause I would be there, end of story." Brian said simply.

Tabitha nodded, " Okay, good point." She said as she crossed her legs.

"Thank you. Well, I have to get going. Tej wants me to fix some guys engine." Brian said as he stood up, bending down and kissing Tabitha, "I'll see you later." He said then nodded to the others before leaving.

* * *

I know its been a while, sorry its not the best update in the world but I figured since I had a four day why not, hope you like, especially you Tabs! Love ya chicka sorry it took so long!


	22. Chapter 21

A/N: Anna will be 27 weeks, I went for a little more. We will be finding out the sex of the baby in this one :P

Chapter 21

"So, are you going to find out the sex of the baby today?" Jesse asked as we all sat at the table for lunch.

I nodded, "Yes, Jesse. We are. We wanted to wait until we knew the doctor would give us a 99.9% answer for sure."

"I hope it's a girl. It needs to be a girl." Suki said as she leaned against the counter with Tej.

Tabitha laughed, "That's what I keep saying. We're way out numbered here."

I laughed as I sat back in my chair, "We're only out numbered by two."

"Yeah and if you have a boy then we will be out numbered by three." Tabitha said as she took a drink of my juice.

"I don't control what I have. I don't have the deciding vote in this. It's all genetics. I'm sorry." I said laughing.

Leon shook his head as he laughed.

Mia sat down, "What time is the appointment?"

"3:30 this afternoon. The soonest they could get me in."

"You're still seeing Dr. Martin right?" Letty asked.

"Yeah, but she's off today so I have Dr. Kelly."

"Oh, she's okay I guess."

I shook my head, "I'll be okay. I've seen her before."

"Okay, can we get off the subject please." Rome said as he grabbed a waffle from the table and starting eating it.

"You do know there's have plates, right? You know, the things in the cabinet, you eat off of them." Tabitha said.

"I know. Less clean up this way."

"Oh yeah? Then why are there crumbs on my floor pretty boy?" I asked as I looked at him then at the floor where there were crumbs laying at his feet.

"I'll clean them up." He said shrugging as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, sure you will." Jimmy said as he walked out of the kitchen to sit in the living room with Brian, Dom and Vince.

* * *

That afternoon, Leon and I went into the doctors office. We weren't there very long before we were called to the back. The nurse helped me get ready for the ultrasound before leaving.

"It's good to see you again Anna. You too Leon. How have you been feeling Anna?" Dr. Kelly asked as she walked in the door.

"I've been okay. I've been feeling some movements occasionally. Not like the normal movements, since they don't last very long."

"That may be your baby having the hiccups. It's very normal, it will happen from here on out. Off and on. But it's nothing to worry about. " Dr. Kelly looked at her chart, "From what Dr. Martin said that you guys were waiting until now to find out the sex of the baby. Why is that?"

"We wanted to be for sure what it was. No mights." Leon said simply.

She nodded, "Okay, well, how about we get started." she said as she turned to get everything started.

I sighed and pulled up my shirt, laying my head down as she put the gel on my stomach and began the ultrasound. She was silent for a few minutes, which had me a bit worried, before we heard the slight heartbeat come from the monitor. "Found it. Everything looks good so far. So, you guys ready to find out what you're having?"

"Yes." I said quickly as Leon nodded.

"Well, from what I can tell, it's a boy. Congratulations." She said as she shut everything off and I cleaned off my stomach, pulled down my shirt and waited.

"I want you to come back in a couple weeks for another one, but so far so good, whatever you're doing, keep doing it. And either Dr. Martin or myself will see you then. You and baby both seem really healthy. Here's a copy of your ultrasound and I'll see you guys next time."

I nodded, "Thank you Dr. Kelly." I said as she walked out of the room as I got off the table.

Leon pulled me into a hug, making me laugh. "It's a boy." he said happily.

I smiled, "Tabitha's going to be so upset."

"Well, she'll get over it. We got what we wanted, who cares?" Leon said jokingly, as we walked out of the room and got our appointment set up then left, getting to the house in about forty-five minutes. We got out of the car but before we could make it to the house, Tabitha barged out of the house and straight to me.

"Please say it's a girl."

I sighed and put my arm around her, "I'm sorry Tabs. I wish I could say that but, I can't. It's a boy."

Tabitha scoffed, "Great." She said as we walked.

"Oh come on. It's healthy at least. That's all that matters right?"

"Kind of. I was hoping for a girl."

I laughed, "I'm sorry that Leons male genes took over."

Tabitha laughed and rolled her eyes, "But its healthy right?"

"Yep, a hundred percent healthy. Both of us."

"Well, then I guess I can't complain. Much." She said making me laugh as we walked inside.

"So, what's the verdict?" Brian asked from his spot on the couch.

"Don't you ever go home?"

"Why would I when my girl lives here?"

"I dunno, because you don't." Letty said, causing Brian to make a face a her.

"Real mature." I said, sitting down. "And, the verdict is.... It's a boy."

"Yes! Ha, told ya." Jesse said excitedly.

"Okay, Jesse, calm down man." Leon said as he sat next to him.

"So, we got the right color clothes? Awesome." Letty said as she sat on the floor with Maya.

"Yep, now all we need to do is throw some blues and whites in there and we are good to go." I said as I rubbed my stomach.

**later that night**

Letty laid Maya down in her bed and covered her up. She gently ran a hand over her head gently and kissed her forehead. She turned to leave the room but stopped when she saw Dom leaning in the door way. She sighed a bit and walked towards him after turning on the soft music that helped Maya sleep, the night light, and grabbing the baby monitor. She walked out of the room, past him and into the hallway.

"You really have changed." Dom said lightly as he stood watching Maya sleep.

"You've been here how long now and you're just now realizing this?"

"Yes. I noticed it before but, this kind of put it in perspective."

"Having a baby will change you. Not that you wold know."

Dom let out a sigh and turned to her, "I've said sorry about that. What else is there for me to say? I know I screwed up by not coming back. I should have listened to those messages two years ago."

"Yeah, you should've. But you didn't. You never knew if it was one of us calling to say that one or more of us were dead. We could have been having a funeral instead of a birth. But you never knew what was going on, because you didn't bother. So, maybe I wasn't as important as I should have been to you. None of us were. You preached about family and its importance but you were the one that took off. You and Mia. The only family I guess you were looking out for was your own blood." Letty said, finally saying what she's been wanting to.

"It wasn't like that okay? Why do you think I sent you with Leon and Anna? To make sure you got out okay. I knew they would take care of you."

"And what about Vince and Jesse? We are the only family Jesse has. And Vince you've known since the third grade. Yes, I get Mia is your sister, but I've known you for a long time too. Then there's Anna and Leon. Two people who quit their relationship to take care of the three of us. Because it was too much to take care of us and be together too. It was a strain. But they didn't care. They still cared for each other and us, even though they weren't together. We needed you Dom. _I_ needed you and you weren't here. You were in Mexico, saving your own ass. Forget the rest of us." Letty said, poking him in the chest.

Dom moved her hand from in front of him gently, "I never forgot. I always wondered what happened. If you guys were okay. Especially when I could never find you. I've thought about you everyday. Wondered if you were okay, if Vince was okay, if Jesse was alive. If Leon and Anna were in jail, if you were. It scared the hell out of me when you guys weren't found anywhere in Mexico."

"Then that should have been your first clue that something was up. I forgave you for it all Dom. But I will never forget what we went through because you weren't here. Mia, I forgave too. But I just had to get all that out. It's been building up for the past few months, just steadily simmering underneath until I could say it." Letty said as she leaned against the wall.

Dom smiled, "So you feel better now?"

"A little bit, yes, I do." Letty said as she pushed herself off the wall.

"Good."

* * *

The next afternoon, we were having another BBQ. Which was a weekly thing now. Every Saturday we have one now. Where everyone shows up. The people living in the house, which is me, Leon, Jesse, Vince, Letty, Maya, and Tabitha. And the people that are coming over are Dom and Mia, having started renting an apartment not far from the house, Tej, Jimmy, Brian, Rome and Suki. A couple of us sat around the table, but some other stood around the grill, laughing and talking.

Mia stood up, "I'm gonna get something to drink, anybody else need a drink?"

"Yes." Everyone said.

Mia laughed, "Okay, I need some help."

Tabitha stood up from next to Brian, "I'll help you." She said as Mia nodded and they headed inside.

"So, how's the club plans coming?" Tabitha asked as she grabbed a few beers from the fridge and put them on the island.

"Good. How are your plans coming along?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tabitha asked, looking up from the fridge.

"I think you know what it means. You come in here and act like you know what's going on. When in fact, you know nothing that went on. Then to just think you can waltz in here and go after the man I love." Mia said, turning to face her, her hands on the counter behind her.

Tabitha shut the fridge and walked over to her, "Okay, seriously get your facts straight. Anna told me what went down. How after everything her, Letty, Leon, Vince and Jesse did for you guys, you still left them to clean up the mess that Dom created. And as for Brian, I didn't go after him. _He_ asked _me_ out. Not the other way around. And if you loved him, then why did you walk away from him? He wanted you to stay Mia. But you walked away from him. Maybe you should quit being a whiny bitch and look around you honey. Your 'friends' took you back, I sure as hell wouldn't have." she said then grabbed the beers off the island and went outside and handed them out.

Mia glared at her back, followed her back outside and handed everyone their drinks.

Brian looked up at Tabitha as she handed him his beer and Mia handed me a soda, "Everything okay?"

Tabitha nodded and kissed him when she sat down, "Everything is great. Nothing to worry about." she said then smiled as he kissed her again and put his arm on the back of her chair. She looked at me, then glanced at Mia.

I got the hint and nodded, "I have to potty. Tabs, can you come with me?"I asked, standing up.

Tabitha nodded and stood up once again and followed me into the house.

We walked into the bathroom and I shut the door, "Okay, what's up?"

"Mia came at me in the kitchen. Saying I come in here acting like I know the whole story and that I went after the man she 'loves'."

"What? What did you say to her?"

"I told her how it was. That you told me what happened, that after everything you guys did for them, popping the trucks and everything, and how they left you guys to clean up the mess. And that I didn't go after Brian, he asked me out. And that if she loved him, then why did she walk away from him? Then I may have told her to quit being a whiny bitch and to look around her. Cause you guys took her and Dom back." Tabitha said.

I started laughing, "You called her whiny bitch? Really?"

Tabitha nodded and laughed a bit, "Yeah."

"Oh, that's classic. What'd she say after that?"

"I didn't give her a chance to say anything, I just walked outside."

"And kissed Brian, nice Tabs. Really. Real classy of you. But I have to admit, she could be a little whiny." I said and shook my head, "Okay, get out, I really have to pee now." I opened the bathroom door, pushed her out and shut the door.

* * *

Well, heres another, 6 pages, sorry it took so long but writers block and working but I don't have to worry about that anymore.... sigh, r and r please, I love reviews....hope you like this one Tabs... not a lot of you and Brian but it's okay, you told Mia!!! lol lylas


	23. authors note

I know we're can't do author notes chapters, thats why i removed the one from a while ago making it 22 chapters..... but now i'm putting another one up lol.... Just to say that chapter 22 is the new chapter and sorry for the confusion


	24. Chapter 22

A/n: Anna's 32 and 33 weeks.

Chapter 22

I walked down the stairs slowly and went into the kitchen, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"What are you doing up?" I heard as I turned around.

"V? I could ask you the same thing."

"Just couldn't sleep."

I nodded, "Me either. But at least you don't have a baby moving around in your stomach."

He laughed, "No I don't."

"So, what's going on? Is it the club? Is it not going to open on time?"

"No, no, it's not that. We're going to open by next week."

"Okay, so then what is it?" I asked as I sat down from across from him.

"Mia." he said as he sat forward.

"Mia? What... Oh no." I said softly, "You're still in love with her."

He nodded.

"And she's hung up on Brian still."I shook my head, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"No, but she's so hung up on Brian that she can't see anyone else. And Brian's moved on. She should too. You know a couple weeks ago, that barbecue we had? When Mia was quiet for a while? Well, she kind of cornered Tabitha in here when they came to get drinks."

"What?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, saying something about how Tabitha didn't know anything about what happened and how she thought she could just waltz in here and steal the man she loved. So, Tabitha called her a whiny bitch and to look around cause we took her and Dom back when we really didn't have too." I said.

He nodded, "I do love her but she needs to get over Brian."

"And she will one day. I hope it's one day soon, for your sake." I said lightly.

He nodded, "So, you can't sleep because of the baby huh?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's kicking and moving around. And if you add that to the heart burn and other things, I'm a very uncomfortable pregnant woman. But I'm happy he's moving around, means he's healthy and active."

Vince nodded, "So have you decided on a name for him yet?"

"No, Leon's being stubborn about it. Everything I say, he says no. The most we've settled on is his middle name, which is Gage."

"So, you have what 8 weeks left and the kid has no first name?" Vince asked,

I nodded, "That's about right."

"I feel bad for him." He said laughing a bit.

I groaned, "I know it's bad. How is it that most couple know what they want to name their kid halfway through but Leon and I can't make a decision?"

"You two have always been indecisive." He said shaking his head.

"Yeah but this is a nameless child here. Not what we want to order for dinner."

"You'll find a name Ann. Now, I still think Vince is a good name. If you really want to pick a good one, that's the best one."

I laughed lightly, "Oh, so smooth, trying to talk a sleep deprived pregnant woman into picking your name."

"What the hell is going on here?" a groggy voice said.

We looked up to see Tabitha walking in, her eyes half closed as she scratched her head and yawned.

"Sorry if we woke you."

"It's okay. Even if it is 2 'o clock in the morning." She said plopping down into a chair. "So what's going on?"

"Well, we were just establishing that Leon and I are people for not having a first name for our baby yet and the fact that Vince is still in love with Mia." I said nodding a bit.

Tabitha nodded, "Fun times. Well then you're a bad parent and you're a loser. Done."

"Oh you are so funny Tabs." I said shaking my head.

Tabitha laughed, "I was joking. Look, you guys will come up with a name when you lest expect, though I do hope it's before the little man comes. And Vince, Mia will see that Brian is definitely over her. And you'll get your chance and if not, then you'll find someone who will give you a chance."

"See, this is why I talk to her. She makes everything better."

"Not everything." He said shaking his head.

"Look V, why don't you just talk to her? Maybe Mia's not even still in love with Brian. Just the idea of him. You guys have been spending a lot of time together, what with being at the club all the time, going over all the paper work." I said looking at him.

He nodded, "Actually, I think I will. And I also think I'll go to bed. You should too." he said then stood up and went upstairs.

"So you guys really haven't thought of a name yet?"

"Not really. I meant I've said a few but Leon's said no to all of them. And he hasn't contributed anything yet."

"Well, he will I think. When he finds something he actually likes."

I nodded, "I know. And I also know we only have 8 weeks left. Two months. It may not seem like a short time, but it kind of is. I mean, we have all the baby stuff in Mayas room but we only have so much room in this house. You're sleeping on the couch, you should have your own room."

"Well, maybe we should look into a bigger place. A six bedroom. That way, I can have my own room and you won't have to worry so much. And the pull out is getting to be a pain on my back." She said laughing.

"Okay, then, we can talk to the others and see about selling this one and getting another one. We'll talk later, right now, baby and I should get some sleep." I said as I slowly stood up, "But first I have to pee."

I walked up the stairs and used the restroom then headed to the bedroom. I slowly crawled into the bed and put a pillow between my legs and laid on my pillows, which were piled a little high.

"Where'd you go?"

"Down stairs. I couldn't sleep. He's moving so much." I said lightly.

"You okay?" Leon asked as he rolled over and put his arm around me, rubbing my stomach a bit.

"I'm fine. But I was talking with Vince downstairs and apparently he's still in love with Mia."

"I know."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. I'm a guy, we talk."

I nodded, "Well, thanks for telling me."

"It' wasn't my secret to tell." he said laughing;

I nodded, "I know. And he didn't exactly tell me. I kind of figured it out. And I told him to just talk to her and go from there, that maybe she's not in love with Brian but in love with the thought of him."

"She might be. If you think about it." He said lightly. "Now, how are you really doing?"

"I'm fine. In a little pain but Dr. Kendall said that's normal for 32 weeks. It's my body adjusting to have the baby. And I saw her yesterday and she said the back pain I'm having isn't Braxton Hicks, just regular back pain that comes with a growing stomach." I said lightly.

He nodded, "I just worry, you know that. You know she said that with losing the first baby the way you did, something could always go wrong."

"I know baby. But I'm fine, we're fine, she said so. I'm doing everything I'm supposed to. Will you just trust me? I will let you know if anything changes." I said putting my hand on top of his.

"Okay, I'll trust you. For now." He said huskily then lifted his head when he felt the baby kick, "He really is active isn't it?"

"Just like his Uncle Jesse."

Leon laughed.

"Tabitha and I also talked about maybe looking into a six bedroom. This house was a foreclosure, we didn't pay a lot of money for it. We could sell it, make a good profit since we fixed up good. The maybe buy a six bedroom. Tabitha can't keep sleeping on the pull out downstairs. And she's done said her moving in with Brian and Rome would be weird. And Brian stays here a lot anyway, she needs her own room. The baby can still room with Maya, we'll have our room and Letty, Vince, Jesse and Tabs have theirs."

"I would better than here, that's for sure. I mean we have room, but with everyone always over it coming over I think we should get a bigger place." Leon agreed.

"So, we'll talk to the others tomorrow?"

"I think they'll agree."

"Tabitha already does."

He yawned, "Can we try to get some sleep now? It's almost 3:30 in the morning."

I nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Tabitha walked with Brian through the store as they shopped for food for dinner.

"So, you guys are getting the six bedroom?" Brian asked as he walked beside her.

"Yep. Which means I will be able to stop sleeping on the couch. Anna and Vince are looking into it today. Vince likes that house, but Anna also figures in that they'll be getting the mortgage payments fro the people buying the house, so that'll help with the new mortgage payments." Tabitha said.

Brian nodded, "That girl has it figured out huh?"

"Oh yeah, she was up early this morning figuring it out. She got like a few hours of sleep but then she was up again. I think she just wants everyone to have enough room." She said as she pushed the cart.

"Well, I can see that I guess. There will be one more person coming into that house here in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah, a person that doesn't even have a first name yet. Poor kid."

He laughed, "Well, maybe they're having trouble picking a name. There are a lot of names out there."

"I know, but they only have the middle name. And he'll have Leons last name."

"Yeah I know, but think about it. How many names are out there?"

"I know how many there are." Tabitha said as she stopped and looked at him.

"Okay then, you trying picking from just one. One that won't cause your kid to be teased or one that said kid won't want to be called."

"Okay I get it. Geez. Wait, why are we arguing over baby names, it's not our kid." Tabitha said laughing.

"Because you're stubborn and don't listen to reason. You kept bringing it up."

"Well, I know I'm stubborn, it's how I am."

Brian laughed, "Good, now, you said something about getting your own room?" He said stopping and grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him.

Tabitha laughed again, "Yes, I did, which means when you stay over, we won't be on that damn couch bed anymore."

"There are some advantages to that." he said then kissed her.

Tabitha smiled and kissed him back, "So what are we doing for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know. What did Rome say he wanted?"

"He said he didn't care really. But when does it ever? He eats everything anyway." Tabitha said as she moved away from him and went back to pushing the cart.

"That's true. Well, what sounds good to you?"

"Nothing really. I just had a big lunch, but we have to make something to eat later."

"Well, we could always make tacos. He'll love that." Brian said as they walked down a different aisle.

Tabitha nodded, "Okay, so tacos it is."

* * *

Vince walked up to the bar carrying a box. He set it down, "So, what all do we have behind the bar?" he asked Mia.

"Well, we have everything. Everything for the mixed and for those who want it straight up, straws, glasses, shot glasses, napkins, rags for clean up, the ice maker was brought in yesterday and has a bunch of ice already. Um, everything here is already hooked up, we have beer and the wine coolers cooling in the ice. Ice will be in the ice buckets under the bar here a few minutes before opening. The tables are set already but Jesse will be putting the chairs down two hours before opening." Mia said as she ran through the list.

Vince nodded, "Okay then."

"What are those?" She asked, pointing to the box.

"This? Oh well these are the t-shirts Anna ordered. We'll be selling them to those who want them, I just have to hang them up by the entrance so people see them when they come in. And all the workers will be wearing one. Which means you too." He said as he opened the box.

"What? Aw. But I don't want to." Mia complained.

"Oh but you have to." He said pulling out the shirts and handing her a shirt, "Come on, you know Ann won't make you wear anything trashy."

Mia sighed, "Fine." She said taking the shirt from him, "I'll wear it, but only be cause I'm being forced and I know Annas sense of clothes."

"Well, Letty helped pick them out so you should be fine." Vince said as he unfolded a couple of shirts.

"Hey, V?"

"Yeah."

"You okay? You seemed different today."

Vince laughed, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

"You sure that's it?"

"Yeah Mia, I'm sure." He said as she walked out from behind the bar.

"You just look like you have something on your mind."

"I said I'm fine Mia." Vince said getting irritated, "If I don't want to talk, I won't."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what? Like your in love with someone who doesn't want you anymore?"

"Don't bring Brian into this. This is not about him."

"Really? Cause it seems like it always is. I heard what you said to Tabitha, the man you love? Well, he's over you. I've seen it, we've all seen it but you. And you are so far into him, you can't see what's been under your nose the whole time." He said in a low voice.

"What are you talking about Vince?"

Vince laughed, "What am I talkin' about? Me, Mia, I'm talkin' about me." He said then kissed her for a moment before pulling away and yanking up the shirts and heading to the front, leaving her by the bar.

* * *

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding the baby name book. I sat at the table after grabbing the soda and opened the book and started looking through when i saw a hand close in. I looked up to see Leon sitting down next to me, "Okay, what was that?"

"Rylan."

"What?"

"Rylan. That's what i want to name the baby. Rylan Gage Rossi."

"Well, it certainly have a ring to it. Where did you come up with Rylan?"

"After my uncle. He was around a lot after my mom left. Until he died in a crash anyway."

I nodded slowly, "Rylan it is then."

Leon smiled, "Good." he said then leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

Okay, seven pages people.... hope you like and also, I made it to 100 reviews! How awesome is that?! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story and all of you who have given me so much input to what you like in the story and also the ones that like it all together. Hope you liked the Vince/Mia Tanya!! And Tabs, hope you like yours and Brians scene, it wasn't much and was kind of off but I was tired, so sue me, wait don't, I don't own anything but a dog and this laptop.... Oh and review please people? I'm greedy, i want all the reviews i can get! :D


	25. Chapter 23

A/N: Okay, so, instead of going another week or so, I'm going to take it to when she has the baby. And naturally a few weeks later. Hope you like.

Chapter 23

I walked around the club, helping stock things for when the club opened that night. The first night had been a hit and since then we've moved into a nice house and gotten settled in. Not one person letting me lift a thing per doctors orders.

"Hey babe." Leon said as he walked up to the bar. He leaned over the bar and kissed me.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"Now what are you doing?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't carry the boxes in here. Brian did. I am just taking the stuff out of the boxes and putting them behind the bar. Only napkins and straws, I promise."

"Better be. How's the kid doing?" He asked.

"Rylan is fine. You know, you named him, I would think that you would call him by his name."

He laughed, "Sorry, it's a habit."

"Well, you are going to have to break it once he's born. Or he's going to grow up thinking his name is The Kid." I said laughing as put some napkins under the register.

He smiled, "I promise to call him by his name when he's born."

I smiled, "Good. Besides, he'll be here soon. Very soon." She said rubbing her stomach. She finished putting the napkins away as Tabitha and Brian came up with more boxes.

"Here's the to you asked for." Tabitha said hopping up onto the bar.

"People have to drink there you know." Leon said smirking.

"I shower. And it's not like they're going to be drinking off the counter." She said back to him.

He laughed, "I didn't mean that you didn't shower, you were in the dirty stock room."

"Oh please it's not that dirty there."

"Guys."

"Yeah it is. Do you know how much dirt gets tracked back there?"

"Guys."

"Oh whatever, you are starting to sound like Anna." Tabitha said shaking her head, "So much for being mister tough guy."

"I'm plenty tough, I don't have to prove that to you -"

"Guys!" I yelled as I looked at them.

"What?" They said in unison.

"God, you two fight like a bunch of kids." I said then sighed, "Now, if you two are done acting like children, do you mind taking me to the hospital so I can have mine?" I said calmly.

"What?" Leon asked, looking at me.

"I'm having the baby. Now." I said as Brian came around the counter and helped me walk. "Tabitha, call the others and meet us at the hospital. Oh and have Chris clean that up and tell them we will not be here and that he is in charge until someone comes."

"You know for someone having a baby, you're awfully calm." Tabitha said as she pulled out her cell phone.

"The pains not bad yet." I said simply.

**6 hours later**

"Oh God." I said panting as I lay in bad a contraction went though me.

"Just breathe through the contraction, it won't be so bad." The nurse said.

I glared at her, "Breathe through it? Really lady? Why don't you just give me the drugs?"

"The doctor doesn't feel it's time."

"Oh please, when the doctor feels it's fine it'll be too late! So, just get the damn drugs and give them to me. Before I get out of this bed and strangle you with my IV line!"

The nurse straightened, "I'll go talk to the doctor." She said then left the room.

I laid back on the bed after glaring at the door.

"Wow. You're mean." Rome said.

I glared at him then smiled sweetly, "You know something, you're right. Why don't you come over and give me a hug?" I said, opening my arms.

"Nah, I'm good right here." He said, leaning against the wall.

"Scared Cuz?" Brian asked laughing.

"Hell yeah I am." He said laughing.

Letty walked over, laughing, "Anna, calm down. You will get the drugs in time. I know it hurts, I've been there, remember?"

"I know. I know." I said as I breathed and pushed the hair out of my face.

**10 hours later** (sorry I keep jumping)

I sat in the bed at the hospital, next to Leon, holding Rylan. I looked up as the door opened and the others came in.

"Hey." Tabitha said lightly as she walked over and sat on the other side of me.

"Hi." I said smiling.

"God, it's like a replica of Leon." Letty said laughing a bit as she adjusted Maya on her hip.

"No kidding. The only thing this kid got from me was his nose." I said smiling.

Leon smiled, "Well, I'm not complaining."

"Of course you're not. You're biased cause he's yours." Brian said smiling.

"Come here Jess." Leon said, spotting him by the door.

Jesse walked over quietly.

"You want to hold him?" I asked lightly.

Jesse looked at me and smiled, "Can I?"

I nodded as Leon took him gently and passed him to Jesse, causing Rylan to grunt slightly at the exchange.

Jesse smiled, "Hey Rylan. I'm Uncle Jesse. Not to be mixed up with the Uncle Jesse from Full house. I'm way cooler."

The rest of us laughed softly as we watched him.

The nurse came in, "Okay guys, it's time to leave the new parents and baby alone." She said smiling, "You can come back tomorrow, I promise."

The others groaned.

"But we haven't got to hold the baby yet." Tabitha whined a bit.

I laughed as I took Rylan from Jesse, "You can all hold him tomorrow. I promise."

"I better hold be able to hold him." She said, getting off the bed.

We watched as they all left and we were left alone as the nurse handed me a bottle and I started to feed Rylan.

Leon smiled, "Thank you."

I looked up at him, "For what?"

"Him, you, this. I won't be the dad mine was."

I smiled, "I know you won't. You'll be better. I've seen you with Maya. You'll be great, I know it."

He smiled, "You know, I was gonna do something tonight. At the club."

I laughed lightly, "Really? I hope it wasn't something embarrassing. Especially in a club full of people."

He smiled as he reach into his pocket, pulled out a ring box and opened it, "Only if you'd said no."

The smiled dropped, "Leon?"

He smiled, "I'm asking you to marry me. Leon Rossi style." He said looking at me.

I laughed a bit.

"So, what do you say? Feel like be stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

I nodded slowly, "Yeah, I think could handle it." I said softly.

He smiled and leaned over and kissed me then slid the ring on my finger, gently taking Rylan and burping him gently and putting him in the small bed the hospital provided.

I looked at the ring, "Simple yet perfect."

He walked back over and sat on the bed. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do know that. And I love you too. And I love Rylan too."

"Me too. He's perfect." He said smiling. "And I have the perfect outfit to take him in."

"Let me guess, the matching jersey and jeans right?"

"Of course." He said smiling.

I laughed lightly and kissed him again.

**A few days later**

Leon pulled up to the house and shut off the car. " I'm glad that Jesse dropped off your car."

"Only cause it has for doors. Now I have two car seats in the back here." I said as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car slowly.

Leon got out and went and took Rylan out of the backseat and we slowly walked into the house.

"SURPRISE!" We heard a chorus of voices yell out and laughed as we saw the 'Welcome home' and 'Congratulations' signed hanging up.

"What is this?" I asked.

Tabitha walked over and put her arm over my shoulder, "Well, this party is a Welcome home slash engagement party. There will be no drinking, which leads to loud talking and no loud music. But there will be good food, non-alcoholic drinks, laughter, cake and fun to be had all around. Now, granted you can't move too much, but all is well cause the party will be in here, where it's cool."

I laughed, "Well, thank you. But this was completely unnecessary."

Letty walked over, "No, it's not. It's not everyday my girl has a baby and gets engaged, at least I hope not. And we are celebrating both, whether you like it or not."

"So forceful." Leon said jokingly as he put the carrier on the coffee table and pushed the bar and the cover back while I sat on the couch.

Tabitha smiled, "Oh, I have to get the foo ready."

"I'll come with you." Brian said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"I can't believe their home. It's nice though." She said smiling.

Brian nodded, "Yeah it is. Certainly gonna be different around here."

She nodded, "Yeah but that's a good thing. I mean, they're healthy, they're happy, they're engaged. And can I tell you? I did not see that coming."

He laughed, "I saw it coming a mile away. The way those two are, I saw it when I first met them."

Tabitha smiled, "But she's happy, and that's all I can ask for. And Rylan is beautiful." She said as she seasoned the meat for the grill.

"He is. And everything's good now, you know? We're all happy."

"Except Vince. Mia has been pretty much non-existent lately. He sees her at the club but other than that, rarely." Tabitha said shaking her head.

He nodded, "I know. It awkward. I mean, she hasn't really tried anything anymore. But, Vince is only happy to a point."

She nodded, "Yeah, but we can't force her to talk to him. She has to do it on her own."

"True." He said lightly, neither noticing Mia listening in then sneaking out the back.

* * *

Vince stood at the grill as he started it. He looked up as he heard someone approaching.

"Hi V." She said lightly, her arms crossed over her stomach.

"Mia." He said simply, his voice gruff like usual.

Mia sighed, "I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

"Yeah, well, I know it's not work that's been keeping you away. You must really not have any feelings for me at all." He said looking at her.

Mia closed her eyes, "It's not that Vince. It's just when you kissed me, it shocked me."

"So, you just choose to ignore me for the past 9 weeks?" He said angrily.

"No! I was thinking things over. And you know maybe you were right. That maybe I wasn't in love with Brian anymore. Just the idea of what we had. And I have been thinking ever since you kissed me, that maybe I should give you a chance. I mean, you're so different now."

"Well, that's what happens when you get shot in the side with a shot gun, while having a wire wrapped around your arm." He said.

Mia sighed, "I know and I'm sorry Dom and I weren't here when we should have been. We're family and were for a long time and we just left you guys and we're sorry."

"I know, that's in the past. We're past that." He said.

"I know, what I'm trying to say Vince is that, I want to give it a shot. With us. I want to. Like I said, I've been thinking a lot that past 9 weeks and there's something there that wasn't before and I want to explore it. I know it'll take time but I..."

Vince interrupted her by going over and kissing her. An arm wrapped around her waist while the other was on her cheek.

* * *

Letty laid Maya down for her nap and covered her up, hearing the talking down stairs.

Dom walked into the room, "She asleep still?"

Letty turned around, "Yeah. Out like a light." She said smiling.

He nodded, "That's good. Look, I wanted to talk to you."

"The last time you wanted to talk to me, you got yelled at. Sure you want that again?"

"I'm willing to take my chances." He said smiling, causing her to laugh a bit.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Us."

"There's an us?"

"I want there to be." He said.

"Dom..."

"No, listen to me. While I was in Mexico, I saw some amazing views of the water and I loved it." He said.

"Gee, that's nice." She said. "So glad you told..."

"But it meant nothing without you. Sure I had Mia, but I wanted you there. I was dumb not to come back or answer the calls or anything. And I'm sorry. If I could make it up to you I would. But the only way I can think of to do that is to change things."

"Dom, you've changed things."

"I know, I meant, do things right this time. Not like I did before. I did it all wrong before. I loved you, I still do. I was dumb before. With our relationship, the heists. I should have listened to you guys. Then what happened to Vince, Jesse, you and Anna, never would have happened. We could have walked away but me being the dumb ass I am, I didn't want to."

Letty nodded, "You were. But you were my dumb ass. Until you didn't come back. Then I was angry and upset. And I wanted to hurt you. Badly. And when I started showing, I wanted to tell you everything that was going on but I couldn't."

"I know, and that was my fault. Can we try again? Be the family Maya needs?" He asked as he walked up to her and stood in front of her.

Letty looked at him, "It's not gonna be easy. We're gonna have to work at it."

"I know and I want to. Because you and Maya mean everything to me."

Letty sighed, "Okay, we can try. But I'm not promising it's going to work. This is your second chance at this Dom, don't screw it up."

He smiled, "I don't plan to." He said then leaned down to kiss her.

Letty stopped him, "But if you screw up this time, no more chances. You hear me?"

He nodded, "I understand." He said smiling.

Letty nodded, "Good, now you may kiss me."

He laughed and leaned down and kissed her.

**That Night**

I laid Rylan in his bassinet in mine and Leons room then went and sat on the bed next to Leon.

He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him, "So, how you feeling?"

"I'm okay Superman. A little tired."

He laughed, "Oh, there's no way I'm Superman. After what you did, there's no way I can beat that."

I laughed, "Never thought I would see this day. I mean, we're all happy now."

He smiled, "We are. Letty and Dom are back together, Mia and Vince, and Tabitha and Brian. And then there's us."

"Hmm, the dysfunctional ones."

He shook his head, "No, that would be Dom and Letty."

I laughed, "Good point. I can't believe we're getting married."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just, didn't see it I guess. I mean, I would have been happy with out it. Just us. And Rylan."

"And it will be us, just with rings. And of course Rylan. And how ever many more kids we have."

I looked at him, "Many more? How many you planning on me popping out?"

"Another three, maybe four. I want a big family."

"I don't think so mister. We are not having five kids. No way. You aren't the one that has to have them and carry them." I said laughing.

"Well, we'll see when the time comes." He said smiling.

I shook my head, "Not gonna happen."

* * *

well, there it is folks! I hope you enjoyed. I can't think of anything else for this one so, this will be the happy ending, 9 pages worth. Of course, I have a sequel in mind. That is if you want one, if so, let me know!

Here is the link for the ring that Leon gave Anna... let me know what you think!

.com/store/assets/images/products/18k-White-Gold-Diamond-Solitaire-Ring-(1By4-ct.-tw.)_ARQ0200_


End file.
